Distraction
by Serene Cullen
Summary: After being shot down by Jade West the last thing Beck expected was to see her on his doorstep that night wait scratch that the last thing he expected was to have sex with her! Enjoy Serene Cullen reviews are always loved
1. Shoulder To Lean On

Shoulder To Lean On

"Hey do you want to go on a date with me?" Jade blinked a few times before realizing that the person was talking to me. Jade closed her locker and turned to face the shaggy haired boy.

"Can I help you?"

"It was kinda hard to say the first time," he said running his hand through his hair.

"I don't want to go out with you," she said bitterly.

"Oh," he said looking awkward "well alright. Well I'll write my address down just in case you change your mind." Beck wrote it down and handed her the paper.

"I'm not going to call you," she said.

"Ya well, ok," he walked away awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, oh, OH! Okay managed it, keep going pow pow boom!" Suddenly there was a knock on Beck's door. He paused his video game and got up. He opened the door and saw Jade standing in his doorway. She was wearing only a short T-shirt that covered just enough to leave something to the imagination. "Uh, hi," Beck said staring at her, "hi," her repeated again at a loss for words. She just stared at him and he rubbed his neck "wanna come in?" he asked not knowing what else to say. She nodded and stepped inside standing in the middle of the room. "So," he trailed off.

"Look I know this is really random and crazy but, I, I just you gave me your address and my parents got in a fight and there was yelling and…things…and I just yours is the only address I had!" She said quickly her eyes swelling with tears.

"Hey look it's fine," Beck told her smiling sympathetically at her.

She fidgeted "so do you have any food I could cook with, I mean, if you're hungry?"

"Oh sure," he said motioning to his small kitchen area. "Make whatever you want."

She rummaged through his fridge and pulled out some things he couldn't see. She then went over to his cupboards and opened them. She reached for something, causing her shirt to pull up and _almost_ show off her underwear. He watched her fixated.

"Hey," she said suddenly turning and he quickly jerked his head away.

"Hm?" he asked trying to look casual.

"Can you get that pot up there and the pasta layers? I was going to make lasagna."

"Oh sure," he said walking over and getting the stuff down. "Here you go," Jade went to work quickly while Beck played games every once in a while stealing a glance at her.

"Ok," she said half an hour later "it's done."

"Oh yummy," Beck said happily accepting his plate of lasagna from her.

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked Beck.

"Sure," he agreed.

"Ok whatcha got?"

"I keep all my movies under the TV on the shelf there's some behind the front row too." Jade nodded and got down on her hands and knees to look for the movie _oh my_ Beck thought as he watched the bottom of her black lacy underwear come into view. _That's a lovely sight_ he thought to himself as he watched her dig through his messy cupboard to find a movie.

"Do you have any idea what you want to watch?" Jade asked turning her head to him. Her eyebrow arched as she caught him staring. "Were you staring at my ass?" she asked.

"No," Beck said "I was looking at the TV, it's just above you." Beck desperately tried to save himself. Jade made a noise of disbelief "anyways I'm not too sure what I want to watch," he said "I'm cool with anything really."

Jade nodded before going back to looking through the cupboard. Beck also resumed his looking. Jade bent over a little more Beck figured she was looking at the movies in the back row. He licked his lips, _damn she's sexy_. Slowly her hips began to sway back and forth and Beck watched entranced. "Now what aren't you staring at?" Jade asked watching his eyes follow her hips like a hypnotist's watch.

Beck blushed a bright red "I'm sorry I know that's dirty and creepy I-"

"I never said I was mad," Jade told him giving him a seductive look.

Beck's eyebrows shot into his hairline "oh," he stuttered "you don't?"

"Not problem number one," she smirked at him.

"Well then do we even need a movie?" he asked seductively.

"I guess not but it gave me an awful good reason to stick my ass in the air for your viewing pleasure."

"That is true," he said "alright see if you can find one."

She stuck her head back inside the cupboard and kept swaying her hips for his enjoyment. "So," Jade said in a sexy purr "would you like me to take these off?" She put on finger of each hand under the band of her black lacy panties.

Beck felt himself get hard just at her suggestion "k," he said airlessly.

Jade slowly slipped her panties off of herself and Beck let out a breath at what he saw.

"So do you want me to stay over here or should I come over to you?"

"Here," Beck breathed. Jade sauntered over to him her hips swinging dramatically commanding his attention. "You know the food is gonna get cold right?" Beck asked.

"I'll heat it up," she said climbing onto his lap. Beck shivered as he felt her wet core touch his barely showing stomach.

"God you're sexy," Beck whispered rubbing up and down her sides.

"Why thank you," Jade said kissing his neck. She kissed him hard while her hands started hurriedly undoing buttons and pushing it off of him. Beck ran his hands under her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Oh you're beautiful," he said lying her down on the bed. He kissed her lightly laying his own half clothed body on her naked one.

"No, no," she chastised as she flipped them and slowly undid his belt buckle. "I'm not going to be the only one on display for viewing pleasure." She pulled his pants down and was delighted to find him not wearing any boxers. "God bless commando," she muttered and kissed him again.

He chuckled and flipped her once more on his bed. He slowly ran his hands the length of her body loving the feel of her silky soft skin. He lowered his mouth and kissed her breast earning him only a small low moan. He sucked on her nipple and bit lightly she bit her lip lightly and smirked happily moaning lightly.

He moved his hand down and teased her core. His fingers dipped lightly inside of her and he moaned lightly feeling how wet she was. He pushed into her all the way and moved his hand quickly inside of her. She moaned loudly and arched into his hand. His mouth retreated from her nipple and he kissed her again. She moaned into his mouth her eyes fluttering closed from bliss.

She was screaming his name until her juices covered his hand. He pulled then out and licked his hand clean. "You're so sweet," he said making sure his tongue got every drop of her. "God I want you," he said hovering over her.

"But you haven't gotten anything yet," she said from beneigth him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked eyebrow raised. "I get to have a beautiful woman all to myself. Am I supposed to want more than that?"

She blushed as he slowly pushed into her. Her eyes went wide and her hands flew to his back, her nails digging into his back. "Wait!" she screeched "I'm, this is my first time!"

"Oh," he said shocked "sorry I just figured since you were so flirty with me it wasn't, I'm sorry."

She shook her head "it's ok." Beck went slower after he knew about her virginity. She clinched her teeth as he broke her still intact hymen and her nails dug into his back. He moaned lightly and she stored that back in her mind for a rainy day.

Once he was in to the hilt he stopped and waited for her to motion to him. Her hips slowly bucked up into him. A moan escaped both of their lips at her small motion. Beck drew out of her and pushed back in meeting no resistance. Jade moaned in ecstasy from his movements. She drew him close to her pulling his neck down and _was that a purr? _Beck thought. Whatever it was it was sexy and he thought he felt himself get even harder.

He kept thrusting into her and she bit her lip hard to keep from alerting the neighbors to what they were up to. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him deeper into her. The feeling of skin on skin was amazing and the noise of their mixing moans was enough to arouse them all over again.

"Oh Jade, I-I'm cuming!" Beck said burying his face into her neck.

"I'm so close!" she screamed. Jade came only two seconds before Beck followed her over the edge.

He woke up the next day alone, just like she'd told him. No commitment. Beck thought to himself, no commitment could be fun.

Next Time: Jade may have said one night stand but maybe it'll be a two night stand…and a threesome? Well it looks like Beck just screams DISTRACTION we'll see who else is looking for an escape next time! Next chapter is: Threesomes. I'm shooting to have it up by tomorrow. ~Serene Cullen (I appreciate reviews btw ^.^) enjoy


	2. Threesomes

Threesomes

Jade was sprawled out beneath him her breathing was hard and tears bit at her eyes. He was large and she didn't want to swallow his bitter seed. But she did because she didn't want him to hit her. Jade West wasn't sprawled beneath Beck; she was beneath her own scum bag of a father.

When he was too content shoving himself into her mouth she took the one chance she knew she'd have at this. She shoved her hand under the pillow grabbed her scissors and stabbed his leg. He howled in pain and jerked back. Before he got too far back her mouth clenched shut and he screeched. She shoved him back after that and with tears in his eyes he only coddled his wound.

She grabbed a shirt and they keys. She ran outside completely naked without being seen. She crawled into the car and peeled out of the driveway. She made sure she had put at least five miles in between her and her house before she pulled over and put on her shirt. It was longer than normal and if it was better fitted it would have been a dress.

Without realizing it she drove to Beck's house. There was only one car in the driveway and since Jade had gone to school with him she knew it was his. She knocked on the door and waited until he opened it.

"Jade?" he said sounding shocked.

"Ya, can I, can I come in?"

"Ya of course," he said moving out of the way and helping her in and closing the door behind her. "What happened?" Beck asked looking her over.

"My dad," she whispered.

"What did he do?"

Jade was quiet for a long time while Beck ran some hot shower water. "He tried to rape me," she whispered. Beck's head whipped around not sure he'd heard her right.

"I," he stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything," she said slowly getting up. "I, I just want a distraction. I know I said it'd be a onetime thing but it's only one more time."

"Jade you were almost just raped, I'm not sure sex is what you need. And besides you at least need a shower before Jade." Jade looked down confused and saw blood and semen on her.

She slowly slid her shirt off of her and stood naked in front of Beck again. "Come here," he beckoned his eyes seeing her but not violating her. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Beck. "It'll be ok," Beck cooed pulling her waist to him.

Slowly he lowered her into the warm water and her face settled into one of airy eyed bliss. He took a sponge and cleaned her off gently, her hair tied up so as not to get it wet.

Once she was clean Jade stepped out of the tub and Beck used a towel to dry her before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Beck responded to her and scooped her waist to him. "Are we doing this again?" he asked.

"Yes," Jade said in between kisses.

Jade had gotten him completely naked when a knock came at the door. They both groaned and Beck grabbed a towel, wrapped it around himself, then dipped his hair in the water making it damp. "I'll be back," he whispered.

Beck opened his door and in walked Tori giving him a small shy peck on the lips as she strutted into his living room. "Uh hi Tori, why did you kiss me and why are you here?"

"Well Trina was annoying the crap out of me so I decided I'd come here you know find myself a distraction."

"Do I just scream distraction or something?" Beck asked.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked giggling.

"He means me Vega," Jade said walking out completely naked. Tori's face light up crimson as she tried not to stare at Jade's body.

Beck walked over to her and pulled her to his chest trying to cover her naked form. "Oh I'm fine," she said pushing him lightly away. "I have an idea," Jade said moving to Tori and whispering something into her ear. She turned even redder and nodded then went into the bathroom.

"What did you send her to do?" Beck asked. But Jade ignored him and kissed him hard pushing him against a support beam. His thoughts were forgotten as he ran his hands up and down her sides.

His eyes were closed when he felt cold metal around his wrist. He looked down confused and saw that Jade had handcuffed him to the beam. "Why did you cuff me?"

He asked but got distracted as Tori walked out of his bathroom completely naked. She walked towards them but didn't complete the journey to Beck instead she stopped at Jade and kissed her lightly. Beck's eyes went wide as Jade cupped Tori's cheeks and pulled her closer. Jade's hands were tangled in Tori's hair. Tori traced her hands along Jade's side before pulling the girl's naked torso closer to hers.

Beck groaned lightly as he started to become hard. "Oh come here," Beck groaned to the girls. They however ignored him and continued to make out. Tori's hands circled from Jade's ass to her womanhood. Tori ran her fingers along Jade's slit and Jade moaned lightly into the kiss. She let one hand fall from Tori's hair to her breasts where she gently squeezed Tori's left one. Tori moaned too but Jade was more audible.

Jade slipped her hand from Tori's breasts to her slit as well and shoved her hand quickly inside. Tori gasped in pleasure and followed Jade's lead. The two girls were moaning loudly in pleasure and Beck moaned two. Beck was getting harder and harder watching the two girls. He was hard and horny when the two girls released onto each other's hands. Then Jade separated their mouths a bit so Beck could get a good view while they made out.

"God I didn't know this could be this hot," he groaned. The two then pulled apart and Jade went and laid on his bed while Tori went to him. She kissed him hard and gently stroked him. Tori then undid his handcuff and slowly led him to the bed. When they fell on it Beck was on bottom while Tori was on top kissing his abs. To ensure Jade didn't feel left out Beck slid his own fingers into her already moist core. Jade moaned from where she was and Tori continued to lick up and down Beck.

Jade was close but she wasn't ready to be done. She pushed Tori aside and climbed on top of Beck. She slid down him and the two moaned as they were joined. She used her upper body strength to pull herself almost off of him before sliding back down.

"No fair!" Tori cried.

"Get…over…it," Jade said in between moaned. Tori hissed in discontentment but slid down Beck's body. She licked the base of him and Jade was careful not to go down all the way anymore. Beck was moaning in a state of pure ecstasy while the two girls worked magic on him. Soon he came inside Jade and she clenched around him as well. She found her release and then crawled off content.

"My turn," Tori said. Beck smirked and pulled her on top of him.

"Be my guest," he said.

"Um actually I'm not like Jade, this is kinda my first time." Jade didn't mention that last night had been her first time too. She caught Tori's small hint of her being a slut but ignored it.

"Ok so you want me to?" Beck asked.

"It's easier if you're on top," Jade told him standing up.

"Where are you going?" he cried obviously upset.

"She doesn't want me to be here when she loses it to you."

Tori nodded and smiled sweetly at Beck. "Where will you be?" Beck asked.

"I'm just going to take a shower," Jade lied. She went into the bathroom and turned the water on. She climbed in and just sat there staring at the razor. She tried to ignore the squeels of pleasure that Tori let out. But she couldn't block it out, she reached for the razor.


	3. Commitment

Commitment

_Jade don't. No stop_. But that damned razor kept calling to her. It kept whispering at her and she finally turned her head to look at it. It was mesmerizing. "No!" she screeched "shut up!" She instantly covered her mouth realizing that the two could probably still hear her. From the shaking of the bed they were undisturbed.

Tori squealed underneath Beck as he playfully kissed her neck. He lay naked in between her legs and she felt him hard on her thigh. She licked his lips and he opened his lips to hers and she snaked her tongue into his mouth. The two had a steamed make-out while he slowly slid himself into her. Her eyes clenched shut as a tear rolled down. But Beck had dealt with Jade losing her virginity last night. She dove deeply into her and moved in and out. Finally Tori started moaning loudly underneath him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Tori screamed for Beck as he bit her neck and pushed in harder.

"Beck!" Tori screeched as she bit his neck and dug her nails into his back.

She raked her nails down his back just as the two heard "no! Shut up!" came from the bathroom.

Beck instantly stopped and his head snapped towards his bathroom. "Jade?" he called.

"Turn off," Tori sighed under him. She bucked her hips up into him.

"Stop," Beck said pulling himself out of Tori. "She's not answering," he said alarmed. He rushed to his bathroom door and found Jade holding his razor over her wrist. "Jade!" he yelled worried. He instantly went to his knees and took the razor from her. Jade looked up at him "why would you do that?" he screamed at her.

"I, I'm sorry," she stuttered not sure what to do.

He lifted her out of the shower and set her on the couch. "Let me see your wrist," he demanded. She gave it to him and he examined her wrist tracing his thumb over her still smooth wrist. "Good," he sighed "don't you ever do that again Jade," Beck said eyes serious.

"Beck," Tori groaned from the bed. "Come back please I miss you," she whined.

"I'm checking on Jade right now Tori," Beck told her kissing Jade's unharmed wrist. "Why would you do it?" he asked her. She shook her head "you can trust me," he told her.

She bit her lip softly "I just-"

"Beck," Tori cooed rubbing her naked body on his. He closed his eyes and a light moan escaped his lips, he also started to become hard again. Jade looked down she couldn't trust him. Jade stood up and grabbed her T-shirt. She threw it on and left the two alone going home.

Tori kissed Beck's neck and nibbled lightly on it. He opened his eyes to find Jade gone, a small part of him worried but Tori was hot and here and how could he turn down free sex? He turned and shoved Tori to the floor. He licked her stomach until he reached her lips where he kissed her hungrily and shoved back inside her. Tori moaned instantly and bucked up into him.

She managed to keep pace with Beck, which was a little hard since he went so fast. "Beck," she moaned out as he brought her closer and closer to the edge with him.

"Tori," he muttered into her neck. The name didn't roll of his tongue it more like tripped out. _Not like Jade_ he thought. He shook his head of the thought of the amazing girl and thought about the one beneath him. He went deep into her and released as she too tightened around him. She was panting heavily and he collapsed on top of her.

"Beck?" Tori asked him her eyes still lightly closed and her breathing not right just yet.

"Yes Tori?" Beck asked pushing himself up.

Tori propped herself up on her elbow to watch him move around his trailer. "I've been thinking," she started playing with her hair.

"Ya?" he asked checking the bathroom for Jade and frowning when he didn't find her. He did however walk into the shower to wash the layer of sweat off of him.

"I think you're really sweet and hot and I really like you. I was kind of hoping that you'd consider going out with me."

Beck froze in the middle of his shower. "I uh, I'd have to think about it."

"Ok," Tori said "I'll leave you alone to think," Tori put her clothes back on and left Beck alone in his trailer.

Beck was out of the shower the second he heard Tori close the door. Beck through on a wife beater and jeans without even drying off. He checked out his window and saw Tori's car gone. He ran outside and got in his car. Without knowing the directions he drove to Jade's house still soaking wet. He pounded on the door until Jade finally answered and looked at him seriously annoyed.

She noticed how soaking wet he was though and looked around confused. "Is it raining or something?"

"No," he said "but I just had to see you, I was in the middle of the shower and Tori wanted to go out with me but all I've been thinking about is you. Your driving me crazy Jade you're all I can think about and I inhale and all I smell is Jasmine and-"

"Why is Jasmine significant?"

"It's what you smell like," he told her kissing her.

Her eyes shot wide open and she backed away from him and touched her lips lightly. "W-what are you doing?" she asked "I said no commitment."

"I want commitment Jade, I want commitment to you because I've fallen flat on my face for you."

Jade looked at the ground "I don't know what to say," she said.

"Say you'll go out with me."

"What if I don't like it? What if you hurt me?"

"I will _never_ hurt you but if you don't like if you can break up with me," he told her looking into her eyes.

"I, I can't decide right now," she said softly.

"Why not!" he yelled "I just gave you a free pass to break my heart if you feel like it."

"I know," she said "but I told you I wanted sex and I meant it. I'm not looking for commitment I'm just looking for a distraction."

"I'll distract you then," he said shoving her against the wall inside her house and kissing her hard.

She moaned under the pressure of his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He wasn't gentle with her anymore he was used to her and he wanted her. He wanted to dominate her in every way he could think of and more. He licked her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth. While the two wrestled together Beck snaked his hand up Jade's night shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra so he immediately begun rubbing her breast gently.

"You realize we're in my front parlor right?" Jade asked panting.

"Is someone home?"

"No but-" Jade didn't get to finish as he stripped her of her shirt and his mouth attached to her nipple. Jade moaned loudly from surprise and her fingers tangled in his hair not allowing him to move away.

He picked her up and the two went to her room he pulled off the pants he wasn't used to seeing on her and licked her thighs. She moaned and opened her legs wider to give him better access. He licked his lips before he slowly licked her. She gasped and moaned as he even stuck his tongue inside her. She threw her head back moaning loudly and gripped the sheets. His tongue traced shapes inside of her as she came in his mouth.

He licked his way back up her stomach and kissed her. Her eyes squeezed shut as she moaned from the sheer ecstasy of being with him. She pushed his shirt off of him and undid his pants as well. She fell to her knees and took him into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around him and he groaned "Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade, JaDe!" fell from his tongue like it was always meant to be there. He screamed for her as he came and she licked him clean.

"Let me try something new," he said as she lay naked in front of him.

"What?" she asked arching her eyebrow.

"Well it's just something I'm curious about."

"What is it," she asked "never mind," she squeaked out as he flipped her onto her stomach.

Slowly he stuck a finger up her arse and she bit her lip fighting the small bit of pain. He soon put another one in and scissored her abit so she wouldn't be hurt by him. While Jade knew what he was trying to do he also knew that he was being modest about his size. Slowly he slid into her and tears instantly sprang into her eyes. She wasn't going to cry though Because Jade West doesn't do that. She did however bite her pillow. Slowly slower than when he took her virginity Beck moved.

"Stop being so damn gentle," Jade growled at him "just move so I get used to it."

Beck eagerly complied and moved quickly in Jade. She moaned actually liking the bit of pain that came with anal sex. While she felt a ton of pleasure from it she was a little upset that while Beck got his release, which felt totally foreign and odd up her ass, she never got hers. He flipped her over and kissed her.

"Now Jade I'm not into the whole non-committal sex thing anymore so if you want to not just be my friend with benefits kiss me again but make sure you know because if you kiss me I'm never letting you go."


	4. BoyfriendGirlfriend

Boyfriend/Girlfriend

Jade only hesitated a moment before she kissed him and officially committed herself.

Jade walked into Hollywood Arts looking around almost nervously. Everyone seemed to be acting normal towards her. They didn't seem to think anything had changed about her. Then why did _she_ feel so different? She felt different than ever before in her life.

She went to her locker and a few seconds later Beck appeared. "Hi Jade," he said kissing her. And there was the reaction she had expected upon entering school. Gasps and 'omg's and some outrage even. Beck went to pull away but she wrapped her arms around his neck and refused. She didn't want to let go of him just yet. She didn't want to deal with all the questions yet. She didn't want to deal with all the stares yet. She didn't want to deal with all the jealous girls yet. She didn't want to deal with the self-doubt yet. Not yet.

But a kiss could only last so long and eventually she did release Beck. Then it all came the questions the stares the jealousy and the self-doubt. Was she good enough for him? Probably not.

"She is too!" Jade heard Beck's voice yell.

"Man there's no way that tramp is good enough for you!" One of Beck's friends commented.

"Hey leave Beck alone! Leave Jade alone too! If that's who Beck wants you should be happy for him!" Andre yelled at the gathered crowd. Jade put on her picture perfect scowl and glared the group away.

"Come on," Beck took her hand and walked with her and Andre to their first period. Beck scowled at everyone in the room who dared to even glance at him and Jade. Even Jade was impressed with his scowl it was very good.

"It'll be ok," Jade whispered and kissed his cheek.

"I know I just hate the looks they're giving you," he said leaning his head on her shoulder. "I just know that you're this amazing person and I just want everyone else to see it too."

"I don't want everyone to see it," she said "then it wouldn't be special."

"I guess," Beck said "I just hate how they devalue you."

"It's fine," she said.

"Hi Beck," Tori said walking into the room. "What are you doing?" she looked at his head on Jade's shoulder.

"Oh hi Tori," Beck said.

"Hey," she said looking between them oddly. "So did you think about my offer?"

"Uh ya well you see I actually decided I wanted to be with Jade. I just think it's best for me right now," Beck said.

"What are we talking about?" Jade asked looking at him.

"Well Tori asked me out last night but I told her I had to think about it."

"You chose Jade over me?" Tori asked raising her eyebrow.

"I did," Beck said pulling Jade closer.

"Well, ok then," Tori said walking away.

Beck sighed frustrated "can't someone be happy for us?"

"I'm happy," Andre said honestly. "I mean I don't get it but man you're my best friend I don't need to get it."

"Thank you," Beck said throwing his hands in the air. "Can you please just explain that to everyone else?" Beck asked. The two guys laughed with each other while Jade stood up. "Everything ok babe?" Beck asked.

"Stand up," Jade told Andre. Nervously Andre stood and Jade surprised everyone by hugging him. "Thank you," she whispered to him.

When the day was over Jade had a new friend in Andre.

During lunch time Beck was fidgeting an abnormal amount. "Is everything ok?" Jade whispered.

"Um, no not really," he whispered.

"Well what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Can we go to the janitor's closet?" he asked glancing down at his pants.

"O!" Jade said surprised. "Ya," she grabbed Beck's hand a led him away. And since it was her doing the leading no one dared to ask.

Once in the closet Beck pushed Jade against the wall. He kissed her roughly and ran his hands along her sides. His lips nearly bruised hers but she didn't want him any further away. Jade pulled his neck closer to her and he moved his hands to her cheeks. His thumb brushed her cheeks gently and caused her to release a soft moan.

Beck moved from her lips to her neck and kissed it hungrily. He was still learning her body but he found the spot he was looking for quicker than he expected to. Jade let out a mewl that Beck loved and he began to grow hard for her again. Jade gave Beck his reward several more times before he abandoned that spot.

He moved down her neck to her collar bone and Jade held his head in her arms. Beck licked along her collar and nipped lightly. Jade smiled to herself but when he went to reach to remove her shirt she swatted his hand. "We are not having sex in a janitors closet!"

"But Jade," Beck groaned grinding against her to show her how horny he was.

"I don't care Beck," Jade said pushing against his chest but obviously not mad.

"Come on," Beck tried to persuade.

"No what if we get caught?" Jade protested but allowed his hand to snake up her shirt.

"Then, I don't know," he groaned.

"Exactly there isn't any getting out of it."

"We could lock the door?" Beck suggested.

"I couldn't scream for you here though," Jade countered.

Beck pondered hard for a moment. "But I'm so hard it hurts right now," Beck complained.

"Then you should have said that there's more than one way to take care of that," Jade said.

"What are you-" Beck started as Jade fell to her knees and undid his pants. She took her boyfriend into her mouth and sucked lightly at first. She moved her tongue around him and he moaned low in his throat. "Jade," he sputtered out. Jade moved her tongue around his tip and he had to bite his lip to keep from yelling for her.

He released into her mouth and she swallowed his seed of course. Then she got off her knees and he buttoned up. Then the two went back out to lunch Beck's problem now taken care of.


	5. Maybe It Was Too Fast

Maybe It Was Too Fast

Beck and Jade were sitting alone in Beck's RV watching TV late on Friday night. She was lying on her stomach and looking at the images on the box. Suddenly Beck came up behind her and cupped her breast in his hand and nipped at her neck. At first she moaned and closed her eyes happily. But as his hands touched more and more of her body she realized she was mad, really mad.

She pushed him off of her and the bed and stood up furious. He lay on the ground confused about what had gone wrong. "Jade," he said "what's wrong?"

"Stop it Beck I mean Jesus!" Jade cursed grabbing her coat and heading for the door.

"Woah, woah, woah," Beck said grabbing her arm and pulling her against his chest. "Babe what's up?" Beck said stroking her hair.

She began to cry not audibly but tears slipped down her cheeks. "I just, I just, this isn't what I want," she said running her hands through her hair. Beck went to work smoothing it back down.

"What isn't?" he whispered to her.

"Sex! I don't want sex! Not constantly anyways. I mean counting last weekend we haven't even been dating a week and we're constantly going at it. I feel like a fucking rabbit!"

"You don't like sex?" Beck asked.

"No it's not that. I mean it's fine and everything and I get that it's a union of two hearts, souls, minds, and bodies but that's just it Beck. I've acknowledged your existence for a week and a half at best and I don't love you. I'm sorry if that stings but there's no logical way I could right now. I don't feel like it's what we should be doing right now. I mean ya I get it occasionally we'll both be super horny and we've already done it so why not but I just don't want it so randomly. And I mean even not counting in the time we've known each other we've been doing it so frequently that it doesn't even mean anything anymore!"

"I understand," Beck said kissing her head. "Hey do you wanna do something fun tomorrow then?" he offered.

"What?" she prodded.

"We'll go to the beach, we can take my RV down and we'll stay a few nights," he inhaled her sweet jasmine scent and sighed happily. "It'll let us get back to the stupid sweet things, ok?"

"That sounds nice," Jade said happily.

"Good. So will you still stay the night right now?"

"No sex?"

"No sex," Beck confirmed and kissed her head.

"Then yes," she said and kissed his lips hard.

"No how am I supposed to keep that no sex resolve when you kiss me like that," he joked.

The next morning Jade woke up in the front seat of Beck's truck and he was shaking her gently. "Wha?" Jade grumbled pushing at his hand.

"You need to go inside and pack for a few days babe," Beck said pointing at her house.

"Ugh fine," she said getting out.

It didn't take her long to pack, she packed enough clothes for a week since it was their spring break. She also left a note for her parents since she didn't want to talk to her dad right now. She made it super sweet and said she'd tried calling a few times but nothing worked and she didn't wanna hold everyone up. She knew her mom would believe it and that she'd be fine with it.

She came out with three suitcases and handed them to Beck who put them in the back. He the rejoined her in the truck and continued to drive. He held her hand on the way to the beach and when she asked for ice cream he agreed.

They stopped in at a Freeze Queen and when Jade went to the bathroom Beck quickly ordered a few more ice creams and also put them in his trailer before returning to the front. Jade handed Beck his chocolate cone while she ate her vanilla one. When they finished Jade had stripped down to her bikini top because it was so hot out. A few guys were staring but Beck didn't mind too much.

After ice cream they were once again on their way out to the beach. Beck talked with the beach manager for a few minutes before driving to where the camp site was. He liked one spot but Jade liked another and being a good boyfriend he obliged. Especially since he needed Jade in a really good mood for the, uh surprise.

"Did you bring towels?" Jade asked.

"Ya they're in the RV," Beck said a little nervous "why don't you go get them?" he offered.

"K," she said and pecked his lips. He wondered if he'd even have a girlfriend in a few seconds. Jade walked to the RV unlocked it with Beck's keys and went to step inside when she noticed Robbie, Tori, Andre, and Cat all seated in the RV. Jade quickly slammed the door shut and locked both locks. One was unlockable from the inside the second however was not, it was in case something jarred the lock during travel it needed one lock to prevent it from opening.

"Did you find them?" Beck asked as Jade walked back over keys nowhere to be seen.

"Nope didn't see any towels," Jade said.

"Where are my keys? And our friends?"

"O I locked them in the trailer because I didn't want to see them."

Beck's eyes went wide "you know you can unlock it right?"

"Not the top lock," Jade challenged.

Beck looked around hurriedly for the keys. "Jade you have to unlock that it's boiling in there." Pounding was suddenly heard from inside along with some groans about water and unlocking the door.

"No you said a day to get back to the sweet stuff that means you and me buddy not flirty mcslut slut and all of her horrible friends. Minus Andre," Jade threw in.

"Tori isn't a slut," Beck defended maybe a little too viciously.

"Ya she is she came into your RV and slept with you when you two weren't even going out," Jade snapped.

"That's the same thing you did!" he snapped. Jade didn't answer him after that. She just shook her head and turned around. "I need my keys Jade!" Beck yelled after her.

"Fuck you!" she said not turning.

It took Beck a few minutes to remember he kept a spare key in the sunglasses compartment of his truck. He fished the key out and unlocked his friends.

Tori kissed him, of course, Andre patted his shoulder, Cat ran off to pee and Robbie gallantly followed. "Where's Jade?" Andre asked.

"I don't know we got in a fight," Beck confessed sighing.

"Well she was probably wrong," Tori said rubbing Beck's arm comfortingly.

"We don't even know what the fight was about," Andre defended his new friend.

"I don't want to talk about it," Beck said.

"That's fine let's go down to the beach," Tori said taking Beck's hand. Andre grabbed the bag of stuff that was supposed to come down to the beach. It included a volleyball ball, towels galore, sunscreen, sunglasses, and a wheeling ice chest with drinks and food.

The three picked out a spot for prime water fun and sun tanning. They set out the large beach blanket and then put everything else on it. Tori stripped her over clothes clean in public and only giggled a little when her top came up a little more than it should have. She fixed it after a second. She laid down next to Beck and started rubbing some sunscreen on herself. Andre rolled his eyes at the whole flirtatious thing Tori was going for.

"Look," Andre said pointing at Jade messing around with two guys. One picked her up and she squealed as he ran with her to the water. She pounded on his back but was laughing the whole time.

"I thought she was dating you?" Tori said rubbing Beck's arm and tracing circles around it with her long nails.

"I thought so too," Beck said facing away from Jade. Tori bit her lip lightly a few minutes later and grabbed Beck's hand. She pulled him up from sunbathing. "What's up?" he asked.

"I wanna go somewhere," she said.

"Where's Andre?"

"He went off to swim with Cat and Robbie."

"Where's Jade?" Beck bit.

"I don't care," Tori said.

Beck smiled lightly but allowed Tori to lead him away. She led him to a bathroom that was fairly clean and locked the door to the outside. "What are we doi-" Beck began but was cut off as Tori pushed him up against a wall and kissed him hard. "Tori we can't," Beck said as she traced his chest rubbing it in a sexy seductive massage. "I have a girlfriend."

"She was out flirting with some other guys and you said you guys were in a fight."

"Ya a fight not broken up," Beck breathed airily as Tori traced the line of his swim trunks.

"But you said it felt like a break up."

"I know but, but we didn't officially bre-" Beck was cut off by his own moan as Tori grabbed him. Her hand moved slowly on him drawing out soft moans from his lips. As she began to move faster his moans turned to grunts as he shoved into her hand more and more. She kissed him while still touching him and he kissed her back with a fiery passion.

"Forget Jade," she whispered into his ear.

"Jade who?" Beck joked with her as she bent to her knees on the not that clean bathroom floor. She removed his trunks and her top, just to give him a show, and licked his tip. She licked him up and down several times before taking a tiny tiny bit of him into her mouth. He gasped and tangled his hand into her hair as she licked the little bit of him she took in. He inhaled sharply as she finally took every bit of him into her mouth. She began to move back and forth and back and forth on him and he moaned louder each time. Finally he shot into her and she tried to swallow it all but wasn't really able to. She licked her lips though and then came back up to him.

She kissed him hard and pressed her boobs against his body, he moaned feeling his member on her bikini bottoms. "I want you," she whispered at him.

"I want you too," he said.

"Go out with me," she nipped at his ear.

"I'm still with-"

"I thought we weren't thinking about _her_," Tori chastised.

"Not while we were doing… _things_ but now we're talking about a relationship and it's different," he told Tori taking her into his arms.

"Well if you aren't sure yet just keep us both. I'm ok with being you're on the side girl until you realize I'm the one for you."

"I wouldn't feel right cheating Tori, on either of you," he kissed her calmly and with a surprising lack of lust.

"Then what do you call this?" Beck closed his eyes and cursed. Jade walked out from behind a wall and stared at the two still in her black bikini. She was doing an excellent job of putting on an actor's face but her eyes were red and puffy and it was obvious she had cried.

"Jade-" Beck tried.

"What?" Jade gasped "you know my name I thought you were forgetting about me?" she mocked Beck's earlier comment.

"Jade please don't be like that," Beck whispered.

"Like what?" Jade snapped at him "closed? Betrayed? Shocked? Sarcastic? Mean? Hurt? Sorry this is how I usually am Beckett and it's what you can expect from now on." Jade shoved past the two cheaters and went for the door.

While she was playing with the lock Tori yelled at her "we saw you flirting with that other guy!"

Jade whipped around and let out a strangled choke "_flirting?_" Jade demanded "that's disgusting he's my cousin!" Beck's eyes closed in horror as he realized that almost everything that led him to be with Tori right now was all him jumping to conclusions, and the wrong ones at that. "And Beck," Jade sauntered over pushing a bare chested Tori to the floor. "I guess you really couldn't handle our arrangement. And if you still think Tori isn't a slut that I'm the slut take a look, she just blew you to get you to _cheat_ with her. I'm still standing here fully dressed and still dignified. Her? I don't see anything but desperation in her." Jade walked out and Beck knew she was right, Tori was a slut…and maybe he was too.

**AN: aw poor Jade getting cheated on Beck's being a dick. But hopefully I'll decide to make him better soon. Basically I needed a new plot line and I got it for a few chapters. I hope you guys like it and I'll update soon please review!**


	6. I Didn't Mean To

I Didn't Mean To

Jade walked back out to the beach and sat away from everyone else. Beck and Tori walked back from the bathroom and Jade felt Beck's eyes on her. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face in them. Tori took Beck's hand and Beck barely noticed.

"What did you do?" Andre asked glancing from Jade to Beck.

"Beck didn't do anything!" Tori snapped quickly defending him.

"I was an idiot," Beck groaned eyes still locked on Jade.

"Beck baby you don't mean that," Jade flinched a little when Tori called him baby.

"You broke up with Jade?" Andre asked.

"It's unclear," Beck said. Jade stood up from the sand she was in and walked towards the water.

"Then if you two didn't break up why did Tori call you baby?"

"Because I can," Tori snapped at Andre.

"We'll talk later man," Andre said disapproving of Tori's attitude problem. Beck nodded and still watched his black mermaid. She kept her feet in the water and stared out into the sun. A guy that no one recognized came up to her and offered her his jacket. She seemed to politely decline but he pulled it off and wrapped it around her shoulder anyways. He kept his arm around her and Beck's blood boiled.

The guy then touched Jade's cheek lightly and his face became slightly perturbed. He picked her up and began running up the sand. She clutched onto his white overshirt and where her cheeks flushed? Beck was too pissed off to notice. But the guy took her to the life guards tower and they disappeared inside.

"If you could just take her temperature?" Jade heard Alexander plead with the lifeguard.

"Ok, ok calm down," the guy said and took out a thermometer. He put it in Jade's ear "102.8," he said nervously.

"Its fine," Jade butted in with her weak voice. "I always run a fever when I cry, besides if I go out into the ocean I'll be fine."

The life guard and Alexander agreed so the life guard handed Alexander the thermometer and a towel. Alexander left the two a few feet back on the shore and took Jade into the water. She shivered but didn't complain.

After a few minutes they walked back out again and Alexander stuck the thermometer in her ear. "A cool 97.3," he informed her smiling. She returned the smile lightly and he wrapped the towel around her even though he was wet too. Alexander returned to the lifeguard's tower to give the thermometer back.

Jade was sitting watching the sun slowly set when Andre came out and sat next to her. "So will you tell me what happened with you and Beck?" he said.

"I was in the bathroom then he and Tori came in and Tori gave him a blow job then they talked about cheating on me."

Jade didn't really doll it up that much and Andre was shocked "so did you two break up then?"

"I don't know that's up to him. If he wants to work hard to keep me I'll stay but right now," the two looked back and Tori and Beck were sitting on the beach blanket and he was holding her. "Right now it doesn't look like he very much wants that."

"Listen Jade I know we haven't really been friends that long but I want you to know that it was really messed up of him to do that to you. And for what it's worth when you guys were together he talked about you none stop. He really does like you."

"He has a funny way of showing it," Jade said.

"I agree," Andre ruffled her hair and left as Alexander came back.

"Hey so Jade do you maybe want to stay with me in my trailer tonight? I mean a few friends are in it too but I swear they won't touch you."

"That'd be nice Alexander thank you," Jade took his hand and he helped her up. "Can we stop by my…boyfriends, ex-boyfriends, RV. All my bags are in there," Jade said.

"Of course," Alexander said and the two walked to the RV place that Jade picked out.

"Here comes the bitch!" Tori yelled throughout the group's camp. "Beck baby why are we in such a dreary camp site?"

"I didn't pick it," Beck said looking over Alexander.

"See something you like?" Alexander questioned and kissed towards Beck.

"Hardly," Beck scoffed.

"The only thing he likes is over here," Tori said draping herself over Beck. "Hey baby can I sleep on the bed with you?"

"Jade's on the bed with me Tori."

"Not if you don't want me to be," Jade said "Alexander offered me a place in his RV if you'd prefer Tori in your bed." Jade and Andre both held their breathes waiting for Beck to take advantage of this chance given to him.

"Do whatever you want Tori you're welcome to stay in my bed if Jade doesn't want that space."

Jade sighed and shook her head. She went into the RV and grabbed two of her three bags out with her. She walked over to Beck and leaned over to whisper in his ear "you and Andre are welcome to look in the suitcase I left but don't show anyone else," as she pulled away she licked hi ear.

Alexander took one of her bags for her and the two walked off. "Man what were you thinking!" Andre yelled hitting Beck over the top of his head.

"What?" Beck yelled annoyed.

"She threw you a _huge_ chance. She gave you a chance to pick her again and maybe not forget but at least begin to forgive. Damnit man she tried to give you a life line and you smacked it right back in her face!"

"Well he's just found someone he likes better than Jade," Tori said beginning to kiss along Beck's neck.

"Tori Beck is trying to figure things out with his _girlfriend_ right now stop trying to seduce him and let him think!" Andre screamed.

"Come here," Beck said dragging Andre into his RV and locking the door.

"What am I doing in here and how could you not take Jade's offer?"

"I don't know I'm stupid ok! And she told me that I should look in the suitcase she left. She said that you could be in here too and I need you. I've realized that now since you know what kind of messages she's sending and I'm apparently blind."

"You are very blind," Andre said. "Ok grab the suitcase," Andre motioned.

Beck obeyed and grabbed the last suitcase down and set it on his bed. He opened it a little nervous and once he got it open both boys faces lit up with blood rush. Inside were several pairs of lingerie, condoms, and a few sex toys.

"Well," Andre said not sure what to say. "Um why did she even bring those if we were all going to be in here too?"

"I uh, I kind of didn't tell her you all were coming," Beck trailed off.

"Jeez you just keep messing up man!"

"I know!" Beck sighed.

"Well," Andre motioned to the door.

"Well what?" Beck asked.

"Go after her and convince her to stay with us, with you in your bed!" Andre yelled.

"Ok I understand," Beck said and ran out the door. It was late and dark. Andre stashed the suitcase away and let everyone in.

Beck wandered around the camp areas until he saw some people gathered around a campfire. He walked over and saw Jade seated among a group of guys. "Jade," he called. She and the group she was with turned and saw him.

"What?" she asked.

He inhaled deeply "I'm sorry." She didn't say anything "please say something Jade."

"You picked her over me, twice. What is there to say?"

"Say you'll give me another chance," he begged.

"I did and you set me away!" she yelled standing up.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I ruined our special weekend and I'm sorry that I absolutely can't even imagine the pain I put you through when I made that mistake wi-"

"No don't hide behind omission respect me enough to say what you did," Jade said meeting his eyes.

He looked at her "I'm sorry I let Tori give me oral sex and then contemplated leaving you. You were right in our first fight she's a slut." Jade nodded "will you please come back and stay with me in my trailer my beautiful gorgeous girlfriend?"

"You have a lot of making up to do," Jade said stabbing his chest. "You can start by grabbing my two bags and carrying them back to your RV."

Beck sighed with relief and pulled Jade tightly into his arms. "Thank you baby thank you so so much!" he kissed her head.

"Ya, ya let go and grab my bags."

Beck went and did that and Jade hugged Alexander goodbye thanking him. Beck walked with Jade into the RV. On the bed laid Tori and she smiled sexily up at Beck.

"We're on the bed Tori not you," Beck told her.

"You said I could sleep on the bed so I will," Tori said defiantly.

"Fine," Beck said and pulled the sofa bed out and set stuff up on it. "Jade we'll sleep here until tomorrow night."

"Mkay," Jade said glaring at Tori.


	7. Defiance

Defiance

The next day Beck was talking with Andre. "I want to give her a chance to use the stuff she brought, as long as she's ok with it. Well I guess what I mean is I'd love to spend some extra time with her."

"Basically you want all of us outside in the stupid tent and you two are going to rock your RV?" Andre said dumbing it down a little.

"Ya, I mean as long as that's ok?" Beck said.

"Ya I can definitely lure Cat and Robbie out but I don't know about Tori. She's been being a total bitch lately and I don't know how to handle that."

"Ok I'll take care of Tori then," Beck deemed.

"Cool, so do we have any plans for today then?"

"I'm exhausted," Jade said laying down on the beach letting the volleyball fall beside her.

"Me too," Beck agreed kneeling beside her and kissing her.

"Carry me," Jade commanded.

"Yes my gothic queen," Beck said mock bowing then scooping her up in his arms.

"Careful with the nicknames your still treading on thin ice," Jade said poking Beck's chest hard.

"Ow chest pains," Beck joked.

As they reached the RV door Andre opened it for the two then closed it behind them. "Um," Tori asked annoyed.

"Beck wants some alone time with Jade and since I'm pretty sure none of us want to see that we'll all be in this nifty tent." Andre motioned to the large tent behind him where everyone's stuff had already been moved.

"I want to sleep in there not in a smelly tent," Tori said defiantly walking in.

_Beck did say he'd take care of Tori_ Andre thought as he led Cat and Robbie into the tent.

Beck laid Jade down on the bed "can I ask you something?" he said kissing her softly.

"What?" she questioned.

"If the whole point of this trip was to get away from constant sex why did you bring all that sex stuff?"

"In case we got bored," Jade said spinning a lock of his hair in between her fingers.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," Beck said kissing her neck lightly.

"I think I'd like to be bored right now," Jade said smirking up at Beck.

"Oh you would?" Beck said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes I want you to show me how sorry you are," Jade said.

"Ok then," Beck said grabbing at Jade's shirt.

"Ah ah!" Jade said pushing his hand away. Beck looked at her confused "I have to get changed first," Jade said grabbing her suitcase and pulling it into the bathroom with her.

Beck felt himself twinge a little just at the thought of her putting on those sexy lingerie he had seen. He really hoped she picked the purple one.

Suddenly the door opened and Tori walked in. "Hi there," she said winking at him.

"What are you doing in here?" Beck asked annoyed.

"I decided I wanted to stay inside tonight."

"Jade and I are going to stay alone in here tonight."

"Well how about I join you," Tori said unbuttoning her shirt.

"No, no I don't want you," Beck said.

"What is going on out here?" Jade said coming out to find Beck backed up on the bed. Tori was hovering over him and Jade sighed before rolling her eyes. She grabbed Tori and shoved her out of the RV then locked the door.

Jade walked back over to Beck and kissed him softly. "You didn't wear the purple one," he pouted.

"You didn't request it," she teased.

"Is it too late?" he asked her raking his eyes up and down over her body.

"You mean you don't like this?" Jade asked faking offense.

"O no I do like this," Beck said and roamed his hands over her body. "I definitely love this too," he said kissing her hard. He grabbed her waist and flipped her over and onto her back. She giggled a little as he hovered over her. She stroked his face staring up at him adoringly and kissed him. He took one of her hands and lifted them above her head, he then did the same with the other.

Jade heard a click and her eyes snapped open. She looked up and her jaw fell open "did you just?" she asked Beck.

He was smirking like a wild man and beaming with pride "yes, yes I did." Oh my God little timid shy Beckett Oliver had just _handcuffed_ her to his bed. "And now I'll do whatever I please," he said nipping her neck.

"This is _such_ a turn on," Jade said as he dominated her body. He ran his fingers lightly over her toned stomach. She moaned lightly and he nipped at some of the skin on her neck. She strained at her handcuffs trying to reach up and remove his clothes. "Shirt and pants off _now_," she hissed.

"Should I?" he teased.

"Yes," she yelled at him.

"Well if you insist," he said. He threw his shirt off and basically strip teased his pants off. Jade licked her lips and then he strolled over to her. He lifted her head up and kissed her hard, she bit down on his lip and he jumped back surprised. "Jade!" he said nursing his wound.

She smiled largely at him and kissed his throbbing lip. "I'm sorry," she fibbed.

"Ya I don't believe you," Beck said checking in the mirror for blood.

"I didn't make you bleed," Jade sighed "and I'm getting lonely and cold over here."

"Well I'm making sure I'm still going to have a lip over here," Beck joked.

"My sex drive is slowly dying away," Jade said.

"Oh fine," Beck said coming back over and kissing her thighs. He nipped at her lacy underwear and slowly pulled those lacy things down. Beck started to drool a little and slowly licked Jade teasing her entrance.

She moaned loudly and her hands shot against the handcuffs trying to burry themselves into his hair. She bucked her hips up to meet his mouth and he chuckled lightly but dipped his tongue inside her. She moaned again and started screaming his name.

"Oye keep it down!" Andre yelled banging on the door. Jade's face broke out in a huge blush and she bit her lip hard.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

Beck chuckled and came up to kiss her. She took her legs and wrapped them around his waist and grinded up on him to replace a hand job that she couldn't give hand cuffed. He moaned letting his breathe tickle her neck. "I want you," he said.

She leaned up and whispered sexily into his ear "then take me."

Beck didn't need any more prodding and with a quick tug at his boxers and thrust of his hips he was in her. Both of them moaned at the reunification. His hands snaked around her upper body and held it against him. She wrapped her legs around him and moaned in ecstasy as he went faster and deeper into her.

Jade let out Beck's name as she clenched around him and he bit her shoulder while trying not to scream hers. They came together and Beck collapsed on her panting.

"Do we want to sleep now?" she asked.

"Sure I'll grab you some pajamas."

"No," Jade whined.

"You don't want pajamas?" Beck was confused.

"No I want to sleep naked in your arms all I want you to do is uncuff me."

Beck raised his eyebrow at his beloved girlfriend and undid the hand cuffs. Beck lifted Jade's naked body enough to get the covers down the gently placed her under them. Beck then crawled underneath them as well and she cuddled up against him. Beck admitted the feeling of her naked body pressed against his was amazing and somehow in this state relaxing.

**AN: ok so last chapter was missing any pretense of smut so I tried to make up for it by making this chapter almost entirely smut. I hope you guys enjoy please review. **


	8. Beck Wants Tori

Beck Wants Tori

Jade woke up the next morning alone underneath the covers and still naked. Slowly Jade looked around and saw she was in fact alone. Clutching the covers to herself she stood up and grabbed for a sundress. It was a dark purple. She decided panties really weren't _that_ important right now.

She descended from the RV while brushing her hair. "Andre," she yelled once she reached the tent.

"Andre's out with Beck right now," Tori said emerging from the tent.

"Where are they?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tori spat.

"Well that would be why I asked," Jade snapped at Tori.

"Well that's just too damn bad," Tori said putting her nose in the air.

She rolled her eyes and went to walk away. "Wait where are you going?" she yelled after Jade.

"To go find Beck," she said simply.

"Well you don't even know where he is!"

"That's true but I'm sure I can find him," she shrugged.

Tori seemed to stutter for a moment before blurting "you can't please him in bed!"

Jade arched her eyebrow at Tori and turned back to her. "Is that why he picked me over you? Because last night I'm pretty sure he locked you out and he fucked me. But I may have been mistaken."

"Well then why didn't he stay with you afterwards?"

"He left this morning not right after we had sex," Jade said. "And let me tell you Beck was more than pleased afterwards."

"I bet you two didn't even have sex," Tori snapped.

"Oh we did, we went at it a few times last night. He even handcuffed me the first time," Jade smirked recalling.

"Probably because he didn't want you to touch him," Tori snapped. "If that's even true."

"If what's true?" Beck asked.

"Jade said you handcuffed her last night," Tori said.

Beck blushed a little "Jade," he whined a little. "Why did you tell people our personal encounters?" he asked.

"Because Vega was saying that we didn't have sex."

"Oh we did," Beck said pulling Jade back into his arms and against his chest.

"Hey Beck," Jade said and turning to whisper in his ear.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Jade nodded and he shrugged and kissed her.

"Tori," Beck whispered.

"Ya?" Tori asked walking over to Beck who was secluded from the rest of the group.

Beck was glancing at Jade as he took Tori's hand. "Come with me," he said leading her away.

"Where are we going?" Tori asked giggling.

"I want you," Beck said leading her to his trailer.

"Well I'm all over that," Tori said smirking. She kissed him hard and he backed her into a wall. Suddenly there was a click and Beck pulled away instantly.

"Hello Vega," Jade said smirking. "You really shouldn't kiss other people's boyfriends."

"He asked me to come here! He doesn't even like you see!"

"Oh I know he asked you, it was my idea," Jade announced.

**AN: OMG JADE suggested that Beck ask Tori to come into the RV oh my what does this mean? Find out next chapter and its ok TrustInYou this smutty story is FAR from over. As long as I can find a plot line and I don't feel like my smut scenes are becoming repetitive this story will live on! Oh and major smut next chapter since there wasn't really any in this one and sorry this is so short.**


	9. See For Yourself

See For Yourself

"Ya right!" Tori yelled "like I believe you asked him to cheat on you. He just loves me more than you, not that that's hard to do."

Jade rolled her eyes "oh I did ask him. And I asked him so I could prove a point I made in our last argument."

"What point is that?" Tori asked rolling her eyes.

Jade kissed Beck and drowned Tori out. Both of the lovers did as they kissed deeply. Beck's fingers went and tangled in Jade's hair. She wrapped both of her legs firmly around his waist. The hand that wasn't in her hair went to make sure she didn't fall. For a few minutes it looked like the kiss may stay as just a steamy make-out but Jade had promised a show and _oh_ would she deliver.

She tightened her legs around Beck a little telling him this part of their night was over with. He smirked into their kiss as he gently set her onto his bed. He laid in between her legs and stroked her sides slowly. She moaned and pulled his lips harder onto her own. His hands went underneath her shirt and cupped her breast through her lacy bra. She moaned a little as his lips lefts hers and traveled to the familiar place on her neck. He nipped and kissed and licked and sucked and soon a red mark would be seated on her neck and all the surfer dudes would know not to even try.

After he'd finished with her hickey he removed her shirt and kissed her breasts through her bra which for some reason made her giggle a little. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra and she sexily through it aside. It landed near Tori and she scoffed with a cherry red face. "H-how far do you two plan on making me watch?" Tori said gulping down some nerves.

"You can close your eyes whenever," Jade said enjoying herself as Beck rolled one of her nipples in between his fingers. "But remember you said Beck and I didn't fuck so, how long do you think it'll be until I undo those?"

Beck became tiered of Jade taunting Tori instead of paying attention to him. So he lowered his mouth to one of her nipples and licked it quickly. She let out a strangled moan and he repeated getting a more normal moan. He sucked lightly on it before her hands found their way down his chest and undid his pants.

The ensuing hand job was too much for Tori to watch without getting wet herself. Beck released all over Jade's hand and she cleaned herself first before lowering her head and licking his shaft clean as well. Of course her licks made Beck hard all over again and even more horny.

Jade pushed him back and climbed on top for the second time in their sexual relationship. Beck felt himself become even more excited because despite having taken Jade himself she was a pro at being on top. As Jade lowered herself onto him a moan escaped them both. Beck's hands found her hips and he helped her move up and down. Jade moaned as Beck's fingers dug into her as he buried himself deeper and deeper in her.

Unable to take the slow pace that came with Jade being on top and lacking any type of core or leg muscles Beck flipped them. Once he was on top he began pounding into his girlfriend and he screams and squeals filled the trailer. Tori was becoming less and less comfortable. Beck looked happy and content with Jade beneath him. He did even glance at Tori once during the whole event and even refused to allow Jade to spoil their time together by bringing Tori into it. Maybe Tori really couldn't compete with the cold hearted bitch. But why not? Tori was prettier than she was! Tori was nicer! She was sweeter and had a better overall disposition. Yet here was Jade underneath a moaning Beck.

"Jade," Beck moaned as he emptied into her. She followed him a few moments later since he was kind enough to continue until she'd also reached her peak. Breathing heavily Beck yanked the covers up and pulled Jade close. She smiled and nuzzled into his neck. Tori sighed as she realized she was beat.

Jade fell asleep relatively quickly and Beck was the one to grab his boxers real quick and walk over to Tori. "So you really like her?" she whispered.

"I thought that was a little obvious," Beck whispered back undoing the handcuffs.

"What about me?" she asked.

"Sorry Tori, you're sweet and a great friend but I'm with Jade and I really don't want to change that right now. I also don't want to cheat on her ever again and have her look at me with those hurt eyes of hers."

Tori nodded before going off into the tent. Beck locked the RV and returned to Jade bringing her back into his arms.

**AN: Ok so first I hope you like this chapter it was done at 1:20 A.M. so sorry if some of it doesn't really make since. Um I need your feedback on if I should do Candre because ever since the idea was suggested to me I kind of like it (Tandre fan for show because that takes Tori off Beck for good). So please give me some feedback on that and I'll try to update soon.**


	10. Cafe With Cori

**AN: ok everyone I'm going to tell you that I'm really starting to love this story (which I kinda feel sick and gross about but oh well everyone has a guilty pleasure) so it's gonna be probably way longer than I intended… I'm going to experiment with responding to reviews…I may not though because I'm already writing like 6 stories a day so I can update everything and that's kinda stressful. Ok enough of this onto the story.**

**fcwolfg: I never even thought about doing Cori but I did ask for ideas so here we go…sorry if my femsmut is bad…**

**TrustInYou: as you may have seen in fcwolfg's reply right now I'm gonna work with some Cori but there may be some back drama with Cat unable to choose.**

**Everyone! BADE will remain the main focus of this story however now there will be some Cat drama too. Yay BADE.**

Café with Cori?

This time when Jade woke up Beck was still there. Jade kissed Beck's neck "want an early morning session?" she asked as he woke up.

"No Jade I'm sleepy," he whined turning over.

"Fine," Jade said as she got up and 'accidently' kicked Beck onto the floor. She fell to the floor with Beck and straddled him. "Hi," Jade smiled down at him and kissed the curve of his neck. "You still don't wanna do it?" Jade pushed licking his neck.

"No," Beck said smiling at her and getting up. "Let's go down and hang at the beach babe we'll sex later," he said kissing her and pushing her up.

"I'll hold you to that," Jade claimed as she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she came out she looked like normal sexy Jade. "What are we going to grab for breakfast anyways?"

"There's a restaurant out at the pier we'll see if everyone wants to go?"

"Yes they can get a table for four and we'll get a table for two," Jade said matter of factly.

"Jade," Beck chastised.

"No we're getting out own table and it's going to be like a real first date because you asked me to be your girlfriend."

Beck sighed but took her hand and fought her no more.

"I, I just don't see it," Tori sobbed in the tent as Cat sat across from her looking worried. "I mean I just don't get it! I mean I thought he actually liked me! I mean he let me do him over her then thought about cheating on her! I don't get it what happened!" Tori wailed and Cat hugged her.

"It'll be ok," Cat said in her sort of childish voice.

"No it won't! Last night they _handcuffed_ me to their wall and made me watch them have sex!"

"Oh but, but there's always someone else!" Cat tried again.

"Like who? Who would want to even try to be with me!"

"Well," Cat glanced around the tent unsure of how to help. "I'll date you," Cat offered unsure of what to else to say.

"Cat," Tori was now the one who was speechless. "Well, well what about Robbie?" Tori said knowing that Cat had a thing for Robbie.

"Well I mean this would just be for fun and it's not like we'd really last or anything. There will be more chances to date other people."

"Well ya but…Cat I'm straight!" Tori yelled not knowing what else to say.

"Oh ok I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Tori said.

"Hey girls can we come back in," Andre said at the tent entrance. "Or rather can you guys come out?"

"Stop being so nice," that was Jade's voice. "Get your asses out here we're going to breakfast." Tori and Cat scrambled to get dressed quickly. They bolted out of the tent and saw Andre and Robbie talking with Beck and Jade. Jade actually wore a small smile on her face and she was nuzzled into Beck's arm. He kissed her head and she turned up to face him and kissed his lips. They were so cute. Tori looked enviously at Jade while Cat only sent her good wishes.

"So now that we're all here," Robbie said. "Shall we go?"

"I don't see why we wouldn't," Jade snapped.

"Calm," Beck said. "Just to give you guys the heads up Jade is insisting I make this a real date for us, so we're going to get a table for two and you guys are gonna eat together."

"That's cool," Andre said quickly defending the couple's choice.

The group began walking to the restaurant at the end of the pier. Tori found herself being annoyed as Robbie talked with Cat. When she leaned over the edge of the pier and Robbie put his hands on her waist to stabilize her Tori almost snapped. What was wrong with her?

"Vega looks more shaken up than usual," Jade said glancing over at the table where the four sat.

Beck glanced over "ya she seems to be focused a lot on Cat," Beck noted.

"Ok enough Vega I'm already in a bad mood now."

"Uh oh," Beck faked "none of that," he flicked his flip flop off and ran his foot up her leg. Jade's mouth nearly fell open and she looked at Beck incredulously. "Or not," he said nervously beginning to let his foot fall. She grabbed it with a lightning fast movement of her hand and placed it on her inner thigh again.

Beck smirked at her and continued to move his foot around teasing her. She moaned lightly and he continued while looking at a menu. She however was unable to focus on the menu. "Hey I'm Judy I'm going to be your server today. Can I start you out with something to drink?"

"I'd like a coke, you babe?" Beck asked as he ran his toes along her panties.

"Order for me," she gasped.

Judy gave her an odd look but looked back at Beck "she'll have sprite."

"And to eat?"

"We'd love to split a big bowl of clam chowder and a small order of clams." If Jade could have said something without moaning she would have shoved those clams down his throat. Oh well she'd eat the soup.

Judy went away and Beck's toe snuck under Jade's pantie line and teased her slit. _What are we doing_ ran through both of their minds but neither stopped what was going on. Beck slid his toe inside of Jade and she bit down on her lip hard not wanting to alert the little kids at the next table as to what was going on. Beck stroked her calmly and Jade laid her head down and bit the crap out of her arm to keep from screaming. Beck the whole time was grinning as wide as the sun.

"What are we gonna get?" Cat asked from beside Robbie and across from Tori.

"Well are we going to split something?" Andre asked.

"I'll split with Cat if you want?" Robbie offered.

"I want shrimp," Cat announced and Tori leered down at Robbie.

"I feel like shrimp too," Tori said.

"Two orders of shrimp? Sounds boring to me," Andre said "why don't we split instead Rob?" he offered.

Robbie sighed and glared longingly at Cat "sure sounds good."

Tori in a moment of bravery rubbed her foot along Cat's leg and Cat's eyes jumped up to her. Tori nodded to the bathroom. Cat jumped up and grabbed Tori's arm "problem," she said and pulled her off.

When they were inside Tori knew that the boys had easily believed Cat's acting job, she was random enough to pull it off. "What's up Tori?" she asked innocently.

"Cat I-"

**AN: heehee I did a cliffhanger yay! Hope you guys liked it. I'm just going to warm you but from this Monday to next Sunday it's unlikely that I'll update much because I have a lot of school stuff coming up this week and I just **_**cannot**_** let school suffer for stories (sorry wish I could). Ok please review!**


	11. Missing

Missing

"Cat I want to take your offer," Tori said.

"What offer?" Cat asked oh so Cat like.

"The offer to go out with you," Tori said blushing like crazy.

"Oh! Ok!" Cat smiled and grabbed Tori's hand and walked back outside with her happily.

"The offer to go out with you!" Jade heard Tori say. Jade's eyes bugged out and rushed back to her table with Beck.

"I thought you went to pee?" Beck asked.

"I did but Tori and Cat are going out!"

"What?" Beck said almost spiting his drink all over Jade.

"Tori just said she would agree to take Cat's offer to go out with her."

"Wow," Beck said "I thought she liked me." Jade glared at Beck "I didn't like her but I thought she liked me," Beck's toes crept up Jade's leg trying to calm her.

Jade let out an airy sigh and her eyes fluttered closed. "Beck you're lucky you can seduce me."

"I know," Beck smirked.

"So what do you think Andre and Robbie will say?" Jade asked.

"Robbie will be heartbroken over Cat," Beck said.

"True," Jade nodded staring at Beck smiling lightly.

"Andre I think will be surprised but not care."

"Doesn't he like Tori?"

"He used to but when she went cheater and what not with me he really started to hate her."

"Didn't you feel bad about taking her from Andre?" Jade asked.

"Well…ya I mean of course but I don't know I kind of got caught up in it."

"Ya," Jade rolled her eyes.

"Anyways you and Andre have gotten kinda close right?"

"I'm not cheating if that's what you're implying," Jade snapped.

"No, no, no not that," Beck said. His toes moved her panties again and made their way into her core. Jade's head fell back onto the chair's head rest.

Beck took his toe out of his girlfriend and they ate as their food came.

Beck took Jade's hand as they walked along the beach to their spot. Cat and Tori were holding hands and Robbie was pouting behind them. Beck and Jade walked a little further than the rest of the group. Cat and Tori were in the midst of a fairly hard core make out session. Jade finally sat down suddenly on the beach. Beck sat beside her and placed his arm around her pulling her close as the waves kissed their feet. Beck kissed the side of Jade's head and she leaned onto him.

"I'll be right back ok?" Beck said as he ran off. Jade stared out at the sunset and leaned back on the arms that began to hold her.

Instead of the result Jade expected arms clamped over her mouth and one collided with the back of her neck.

Jade woke up on a soft bed and looked around. She saw Jeff and Leon who were two friends of Alexander. "Oh hi," Jade mumbled her head hurting a bit.

"Hey Jade," Jeff said smirking down at Jade.

"Where am I?" Jade asked a little groggy.

"Our trailer," Leon said. Jade wondered why the two were staring at her so intently. She looked down and was shocked to find her entire body out on display. She suddenly realized her hands were tied apart with rope and secured to the bedside. Her legs were left free and she quickly drew them up to herself trying to hide her lower body.

"What the hell is going on!" Jade yelled sounding more than scared.

"Well Alexander might be willing to let you go honey. But we aren't," Jeff said smirking and crawling onto the bed with Jade.

**AN: OMG am I really going to let them rape Jade? Hmmmmm who knows. I got a little extra time so I'm trying to squeeze a few updates out I hope you like this one let me know what you're thinking or who knows what horrible things Jade might go through. **


	12. Too Close

Too Close

Jade started to kick at Jeff and Leon grabbed each of her legs and pinned them apart. "Stop!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh baby we can't do that," Jeff purred kissing Jade's neck while she whimpered. His hand reached down and rubbed itself on her dry core. "Aw come on baby you aren't even a little horny? Well don't worry we'll fix that," he moved his own body and Leon climbed onto the bed with Jeff as well. Leon lowered his head and paused as Jade's entire body convulsed with a sob. As her sobs decreased Leon's tongue flicked out and licked along her slit. Instead of the moan the boys so desperately craved another sob fell from her lips.

"Come on," Jeff roared and smashed his lips onto Jade's with such force her lips began to swell. "Give us a sweet moan baby," he purred to her.

"Get off!" Jade sobbed no roughness to her voice only pleading.

"Aw but baby none of us here have reached our climax," Jade sobbed as he mentioned that knowing they weren't going to stop until they had all of her body.

"Hey Andre have you seen Jade?" Beck asked anxiously. He had gone to the trailer to get them a blanket and some drinks but when he'd gone back to where they had been sitting she was gone.

"Naw man I've been too focused on the two girls in front of us making out, you should watch it's kind of a turn on."

"No thanks I'm worried about Jade. Would you mind helping me find her?"

"Come on man girls never make out," Andre said patting the floor next to him. Andre looked up and saw how worried Beck looked "she probably just went to the bathroom or something. Are you really that worried?" Beck nodded looking overly anxious. "Alright man I'll go with you," Andre got up.

Jeff's hands ran the length of Jade's sides and his tongue explored her unwilling mouth. Leon stuck his fingers inside of Jade and he moaned lightly as he forced her core to accommodate him and her juices uncontrollably bathed his fingers.

Jeff moved his mouth down to her nipples and nipped lightly on them. Jade bit her lips hard and turned away from the two boys ravaging her body. "Hey Leon, Jeff Beck's here looking for Jade have you two seen-" Alexander stopped dead in his tracks as he entered their bedroom and saw Jade sprawled beneath his roommates. "What the fuck!" he screamed and ripped Leon, who was closest to him, off Jade and tossed him to the floor viciously. He undid the feet cuffs and Jade kicked up as quickly as humanly possible nailing Jeff in the back.

Alexander tossed him to the floor as well and undid the wrist cuffs. Alexander grabbed a robe from his closet threw it around her and carried her outside "take her and go," Alexander said handing a sobbing Jade to and confused Beck.

Beck didn't ask but instead went back to the trailer. "Babe what happened?" Beck asked after setting her on his bed and locking the others out.

"Th-they almost raped me," Jade said.

**AN: Yay so Jade wasn't **_**really **_**raped. Now for those of you who are pissed off by my last statement good! But be warned someone in this story may feel that way. So you've been warned! Ok so I'd love more reviews and also I'm hoping now that my testing crazy stuff is done I'll be able to update more regularly. **


	13. Whatd She Say

What'd She Say?

"They what?" Beck roared. Jade sniffed and nodded "I'll kill them, I'll kill them!" Beck roared and beat the wall of his RV.

Jade flinched and quickly a few turns of the lock were heard and Andre burst in. "What's goin' on?" he asked looking nervously "I heard a big boom."

"Beck hit the RV wall," Jade said still near tears.

"Ok," Andre said "why?"

"Those creeps tried to rape Jade," he hollered.

"What?" Andre yelled.

"I'm going to kill them!" Beck yelled again.

"What's going on?" Cat asked walking in with Tori following her.

"Those friends of Alexander tried to rape Jade," Andre hollered.

"What?" Cat shrieked looking horrified and running over.

"Raped like how?" Tori asked.

"What do you mean like how?" Beck said and nearly slammed Tori into the wall. "There's only one definition of rape Tori!"

"I know," Tori snapped back "so why are you all making such a big deal about it if you keeping saying _tried_ that obviously means they didn't succeed."

"Do not start with me," Beck said his voice dropping low. "You and I are going to have a chat," he said grabbing her upper arm roughly.

"Beck," Jade and Cat cried simultaneously.

"What?" Beck asked it was obvious to everyone except Cat that he was talking to Jade.

"Don't hurt Tori, she's my girlfriend," Cat said.

"Jade?" Beck asked level toned.

"Don't leave me alone, not right now," she looked up at him and everyone was surprised to see her make-up running. Beck's face turned snow soft and he went over and pulled Jade into him hiding her with his body and protecting her like a shield.

"Get out," Beck whispered and everyone left the trailer and Andre closed it softly on the two.

"Tori shouldn't have said that," Beck said.

"Well she did and it's done," Jade said burrowing into Beck's arms.

"I'll kill those boy and I'll put Tori in her place later," Beck said.

"Don't kill anyone I don't want you to go to jail," Jade said pouting.

"Jade I don't think you understand how much I care about you. I know that we haven't been together that long and we don't exactly have a normal relationship but I do care about you. You are so special to me and I'm not sure I make that clear all the time."

"I care about you too," Jade whispered. "A lot," she said and kissed him. Beck went to pull away but Jade chased after his lips and kissed him harder. She pushed him down on the bed and the robe around her was loose and Beck could see her boobs through it.

"Jade, no, you just went through a horrible horrible thing we can't do this now." He was still underneath her though and she was more than alluring.

"Beck you said it yourself we're unconventional and weird, this is how I get over things. It's how I got over my dad trying to do this to me and it's how I'll get over them trying to do that to me."

Beck sighed but hey it's his sexy hot girlfriend on top of him offering sex! There was only so many times he could say no. So as she leaned down to kiss him he gently pulled her head down to him. He rolled her over and her robe fell around her exposing her body entirely to his hungry eyes. He licked his lips and lowered them to her already taut nipples and sucked gently. She moaned lightly and it felt good for it to feel good. She arched up into him not necessarily because the foreplay felt amazing but because Beck felt amazing. The choice for it to be Beck felt amazing.

"Baby!" Beck said alarmed his eyes worried and soft. He immediately got up and wrapped the robe back around Jade. His fingers traced over her damp cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry," she said.

"Why? Don't apologize baby if you aren't ready you aren't ready!" Beck kissed her cheeks.

"But I am! I have no idea why I'm crying," Jade said.

"Well we're waiting I refuse to have sex with you if you're crying sorry babe but it's not a turn on," Beck joked.

Beck put a night dress on Jade and pulled her into his arms to sleep. "Can we have morning sex?" Jade asked almost childlike.

Beck chuckled "we'll see."

**AN: Wow ok sorry I know there hasn't been much smexy goodness for a while I actually had every intention of them doing it here but it just felt like Beck would be taking advantage of her so they will have morning sex! Lol. Ok please review and again I'm SO sorry about that updating mistake. **


	14. Last Day

Last Day

Beck woke up moaning lightly he tried to figure out why as he felt a hand moving on his manhood. His head leaned back on his pillow even more. "Jade," fell off his lips and her hand moved faster. He opened his eyes and looked down and saw her moving closer to him with her lips. He sucked air in quickly as her tongue flicked out onto his tip. "Oh Jade!" he yelled. His fingers ran threw her hair and gripped tightly as she began to suck lightly. Her tongue swiched around him and he moaned louder.

Jade ran her fingers over his almost six pack. Wait over his bare chest? He was clothed before. He looked down and inhaled as he realized Jade too was naked. She was rubbing her bare chest against his upper thigh as she continued to blow him.

She crawled on top of him and rubbed her wet core on his erect manhood and he moaned and grabbed her hips. "Jade," he moaned lightly. "Please go down," Beck begged.

"Naw I don't think I should yet," Jade said in a sexy voice.

"Jade!" Beck yelled and pulled her down on him.

"Is everyone ok in there?" Andre said coming in.

"Get out!" Jade yelled as she moved her hips up and down on Beck.

"Sorry!" Andre said and quickly left. As Jade went up and down on Beck they both moaned in ecstasy.

"Harder Jade!" Beck yelled sinking his nails into her hips.

"You have control over my hips," Jade said slamming down as hard as she could.

He grabbed her hips and slammed her down as hard as he could. "Beck I need more!" Jade said flipping them both over. Beck slammed into her fast and hard bring them both to climax.

"I uh I didn't realize you and Beck were so…physical," Andre said later as he and Jade were buying the group ice cream for their last day.

"Hm? Oh ya the first time I went over to his house it was for a distraction and that's what we did," she said shrugging.

"Wow I didn't know that," Andre said.

"Ya well none of you guys really know that much about me. That's probably why Tori hates me. Was she after him for a while or something?"

"Ya kinda it was a little unclear," Andre said grumbling.

"Ah you liked her?"

"What do you mean?" Andre snapped.

"I mean you liked her first then she went for Beck and turned out to be a slut then gay so it kinda screwed with your head."

He didn't say anything for a while "ya," he said. "It really screwed with my head," he said running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry," Jade said. "I have a friend that would be really cool with you though if you wanna meet her sometime."

"No offense but she's not all goth is she?"

"No she's fairly normal I mean she still gets in trouble a lot and she likes dark stuff but she dresses normal and such. I'll introduce you two when we get back to L.A."

"Cool, thanks Jade," Andre said as he paid for all the ice cream.

"Jade," Beck waved her over as she carried her ice cream, his, and Cat's. Andre had his Robbie's and Tori's. She smiled softly after handing Cat her ice cream and sat next to Beck on their towel.

He licked a bit off her vanilla cone causing her to take some of his chocolate. She even giggled a little and tried to cover it up as a cough. She pushed him back on their towel ruining both of their ice creams and laying on top of him. "What are you doing?" Beck asked chuckling at her relaxing on him.

"Tanning," she said a little more seriously than he would have liked.

"Seriously?"

"Ya you're comfortable," she said smiling.

"Well there is only one cure for that," Beck said.

"What are you talking ABOUT?" Jade screamed as Beck grabbed her and ran to the ocean with her. The fell into the water together and Jade choked some water out of her lungs. She was laughing though and when Beck resurfaced she threw water on him smiling widely though. He laughed as he also threw water back on her. They started a water fight together and it continued for a while.

"I love red velvet ice cream!" Cat said.

"I'm glad," Tori said giggling and bringing Cat closer. "Oh hold on," she said leaning towards Cat and licking some ice cream off her nose. "Better," Tori smiled.

Cat giggled and Robbie jumped on Cat "I have napkins!"

"Bug off," Tori shrieked as Robbie's sherbert fell onto her lap.

"I just don't want Cat to have a need for napkins."

"Look Robbie I'm sorry if you liked Cat but she's my girlfriend now. Stop trying to break us up!"

"You mean like you did with Beck and Jade," Andre said watching from the side.

"That was different," Tori defended.

"I'm sure," Andre said licking his cone.

"It's time to go home," Beck said lifting a sleeping Jade in his arm.

"Whatcha got there?" Andre asked smiling at his new friend.

"A sleepy girlfriend," Beck whispered.

"Hey is it ok if I hitch a ride with you and Jade? I rode here with Cat and she took Tori and Robbie and the two were fighting and I really don't feel like dealing with their drama."

"Jade shouldn't care," Beck said as he set his girlfriend in the back of the car laid out so she could rest comfortably and still wear a safety belt.

Andre climbed into the passenger side and Beck got in the driver's seat. It was a little harder to see since it was night but he managed to navigate the road even with the RV. Soon they were home again.


	15. Jacuzzi

Jacuzzi

"Jade," Beck whispered shaking his girlfriend lightly.

"Hm?" Jade said stirring lightly and looking up at him.

"We're back at my house," he said. Jade stretched and yawned lightly.

"I see," Jade got out of the car and Beck helped her stand for a little bit since her legs hadn't moved since the two hour long trip. She kissed him lightly and he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close.

"Beck!" his sister yelled and he jumped away from Jade causing her to fall forward. She snarled from the ground and Beck looked down at her sheepishly before helping her up. "Beck get in here and help mom and I get our suitcases in the car with dad's!"

"Where are you guys going?" Beck asked walking towards his house with Jade following. "Oh Lindsey this is Jade my girlfriend," Beck said.

"Ya ok whatever here," she shoved two suitcases into Beck's hands and shooed him out. Jade was looking outside of the sliding glass window. "What's wrong with your face?" Lindsey asked.

"What's wrong with yours?" Jade asked not even looking back at the girl.

"Excuse me? Beck! Get this slut out of our house!" Lindsey yelled.

"Oh shut up Lindsey!" their father yelled walking out.

"What's going on?" Beck asked coming back in.

"You have a Jacuzzi?" Jade asked.

"Um I don't really know I don't come inside much," Beck admitted. "Lindsey what happened anyways?"

"She asked what was wrong with my face!" Lindsey yelled.

"Well there really is an issue with it," her father told her. He walked behind Jade and ran his hand along her shoulder. "Her face however is much more beautiful than yours is Lindsey."

"Dad," Beck growled and pulled Jade back to him "Jade is my girlfriend."

"Seriously Jacuzzi?" Jade said.

"We'll talk when they are gone," Beck said kissing Jade's head.

"Fine," Jade sighed.

Beck's family left shortly after and Beck sighed collapsing on the couch. "They are just as exhausting as I remember," he breathed.

"Jacuzzi?" Jade asked once again.

"Yes it does appear that there is a Jacuzzi out there."

"Can we use it?" Jade asked smirking at Beck.

"What for? I mean sure but do you even have a swimsuit? Oh and my family isn't going to be home for three days so we can stay in here if you'd prefer."

"Do you even have a room in here?"

"Ya I do," Beck said pulling Jade down beside him on the couch. He nuzzled into her hair and she scoffed pushing him off.

"Let's go," Jade said pulling Beck up and towards the Jacuzzi.

"So you do have a bathing suit?" Beck said following loyally.

"No," Jade said turning to him while opening the door and smirking saucily "is that a problem?" she batted her eyelashes sexily at Beck.

"Oh my," Beck breathed feeling his pants shrink a little. Jade pulled her shirt over her head and her black lacy bra stayed on. She shimmied out of her jeans and turned around backwards to Beck.

"Wanna help me get this off?" Jade asked.

"Mhmm," Beck groaned and his hands reached for the clasp. But she spun around, "what?" Beck asked panicked.

"You need to lose a few things first," Jade said motioning to his clothes. Beck nearly ripped out of his jeans and shirt. Jade smirked at his eagerness to undress to see her undress. She allowed his hands to snake around her body now and unclip her lacy bra. "I think this one is my favorite," Beck said as he discarded the bra.

"Don't throw it in the dirt then we'll keep this set clean," Jade whispered against Beck's neck as he slipped his finger into her panties tauntingly. He pulled them only just a centimeter away from her core and brushed his fingers against her. She sighed and her hips sunk down a bit. He removed the panties fully and then after she removed his boxers the two climbed into the Jacuzzi to do some skinny dipping.

"Do you think it would feel weird?" Jade asked after the two had sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What would feel weird?" Beck said pulling a naked Jade against him. He kissed her neck.

"If you were to finger me in here? I mean we're in water wouldn't it get up there?"

"Well let's find out," Beck said shoving his fingers into her before she could think. She moaned loudly and quickly bit her lips to alert the neighbors. He moved his hand quickly inside her and used his other arm to pull her closer to him. Her ass touched his manhood and her head fell back onto his shoulder. He curled his fingers inside her and she moaned as he found her g-spot.

He kept pumping on her as she moaned louder and louder as she was closer to her peak. Beck pulled his fingers out just before she came and she whined. Beck took a huge breathe and lowered his head beneath the water and licked her core. The shock alone sent Jade over the edge and even though it was a little hard Beck took all of the juices into his mouth. He rose above the surface and Jade kissed him quickly.

"Sex?" Jade asked wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing his naked body to hers.

"Not in the Jacuzzi," Beck scolded.

Jade pouted at first but then smirked devilishly. "Fine not in the Jacuzzi," she paused and Beck seemed to be pleased with her choice "your parents' bed," she said sprinting out of the Jacuzzi and up the stairs.

"Jade no!" Beck said stumbling up the stairs after her.

He gasped in surprise though to find her stopped in front of the guest bathroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I wanna do it in there," Jade pointed to the huge shower in Beck's bathroom. He never really thought of his bathroom as big but looking at it now compared to other bathrooms it was rather large.

Beck thought for a moment "fine I'm ok with that," Beck said kissing Jade hard.

**AN: Ah ha so now you have to wait for their bathroom sex until next time. I hope you guys enjoy! I don't really know what else to say so please review!**


	16. AN Apology

Apology

**AN: I just want to apologize because I don't have a lot of time right now to write. I'm graduating the 11****th**** of this month so around the 13****th**** or 14****th**** you can start to expect updates again. I want to apologize sincerely to all of my wonderful readers for keeping you waiting. Please don't give up on me! ^.^ SereneCullen**


	17. Kinky Shower

Kinky Shower

Jade kissed Beck back and pressed her naked body against his. He pushed her back onto the cold tile in the shower and turned the water on letting it hit both of their bodies soaking them. Beck shoved one of his legs in between both of Jade's and she rubbed her core along his leg.

She moaned onto his lips and he shoved his already hard self into her. He lifted both of her legs around his waist and kept her pinned between his body and the wall. He grabbed the nozzle of his shower and pulled the hose around her hands then pinned it up again. "Mhm!" Jade moaned against him as her hands were rendered immobile. As Beck began to move inside her she also moaned.

Her head fell into the crook of his neck and she moaned loudly into it. "Jade!" Beck yelled biting her collar bone hard. She whimpered lightly but didn't put up any more complaints past that. Beck kept slamming his hips against Jade's and even though she couldn't move her hands she still used her hips to thrust into him and gain more control.

Both teens panted and moaned, they groaned and thrusted. "Beck!" Jade screamed as her hot core tightened around his swollen member juicing him as they both reached a climax. Beck sighed pulled out and went to fall to the floor. "Beck wait no!" Jade said as her support left and she remained dangling from her wrists in the shower nozzle.

Beck shot back up to his feet and grabbed Jade again "sorry," Beck said untangling her hands. "Sorry about the uh sex thing too," Beck said lowering his now freed girlfriend to the floor with him.

"Sorry about the sex why?"

"Well it was a little kinky because of the shower thing," Beck blushed pulling Jade onto his lap.

"You think that was kinky?" Jade asked a bit insulted. "I will show you kinky at a later date," Jade said determinedly.

Beck blushed again but said nothing as he sat on the shower floor holding his naked girlfriend. "Are you seriously going to have kinky sex with me?" he asked stroking her stomach.

Jade moaned lightly and leaned back on him "ya why wouldn't I?" Jade said shrugging.

"Well it's weird," he said as his hand traced circles down her stomach until he reached the top of her clit. He stroked her softly and she moaned leaning further back onto Beck. Jade opened her legs further and Beck shoved his fingers into her core. Jade moaned loudly and twisted her head into Beck's neck. "Oh Beck!" she yelled as her juices spilled out onto Beck's hand, though the shower quickly washed the mess away.

"The phone's ringing," Beck said suddenly.

"Don't get it just let it go to voicemail," Jade said. Beck pondered for a moment before agreeing.

An hour later Beck and Jade walked out of the shower and into Beck's parents' room where the answering machine was. Beck pressed play while pushing Jade up against the wall and kissing her roughly.

"Hi Becky it's me," it was Lindsey's voice. "I'm not sure we remembered to tell you guys, either that or you two are just moronic, but mom and dad got video cameras installed into the house. And after dad saw what you two were doing in his hot tub two things kinda happened. One was he called Millie, your GIRLFRIEND and the second was he vowed to have Jade, your kinda girlfriend. Anyways good luck with things." –CLICK- Jade looked at Beck with disbelief on her face.

"I swear I won't let him touch you," Beck said cradling Jade's face.

Jade slapped him "I don't want _you_ touching me."

"What are you?" Beck asked confused.

"Do you not have ears or something, your sister clearly mentioned a girlfriend you have who's name happens to be Millie." Jade looked at him with confusion and hurt "how could you?"

"Jade it's, it's not like that," he said reaching out to her.

"I don't care how it is I'm not a toy," Jade grabbed her clothes threw them on and left.

"Shit," Beck said sliding down his parents' wall.

**AN: Hey isn't Beck a jerk? Ya I agree. Anyways I'll have him get better soon I think…we'll see lol. Anyways! In more exciting news I started a community and a forum: Moving Victorious Up. I'd love it if you guys could look at it and hopefully join. Not sure what else to write so please give me some feedback.**


	18. Proper Kinky

Proper Kinky

Jade's POV

After a nice steamy shower I walked out in only my towel and a few water droplets still clinging to my naked form. I went into my room and grabbed some of my lotion and put it onto my legs. A knock was heard at my door and I grabbed my towel again. I opened my door annoyed and looked at the pained face of my _ex-_boyfriend.

"What do you want Beck?"

"Millie and I aren't really a thing, you and I are a thing."

"What kind of a not thing are you and Millie? Are you the kind of not thing you and I were when we were fucking but not dating? Because I'm not ok with that either."

Beck sighed "neither, she's, well she's someone my sister set me up with a long time ago, ok more like a month ago. But we went on one date and I didn't really think we were a thing."

"One date and? Did you guys have sex?"

His head hung "yes. But I didn't think we were committing."

"Beck I flat out said I wasn't committing to you, it needs to be made clear."

"Well I don't think that she thinks we're together." Beck paused for a moment and took my hand in his "Jade," he paused. "Are we still together?"

I sighed and his hands reached out and gently pushed on my shoulders. I allowed him to push me into my room and close the door. I felt my knees hit my bed and I allowed myself to fall back wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him with me.

"Are you ready to pay the price?" I whispered in his ear.

He jolted back and looked at me concerned. "P-Pardon?" he asked scared.

"Well of course," I said smirking up at him. "Lay," I instructed pointing him back towards the bed. Warily he obeyed me and I got up from my bed. "Shirt off," I said as a side note going over to my wardrobe.

I pulled an outfit out of my dresser and hid it under my towel before heading off to my bathroom to change. I pulled something special out as well and wrapped the towel around myself to keep my surprise a surprise. I walked back out and snuck my 'surprise' around Beck's hands and he seemed surprised to find himself handcuffed.

"You said you wanted to find out what kinky really was. Well sit back and relax but I'll warn you I'm testing if pain turns you on."

Beck gulped and I let my towel fall. "I-Is that leather?" he asked.

"Yes my darling it is," I said wandering over to my closet and fishing around the back. I found what I was looking for and brought it out.

"I'm not sure I like kinky anymore," Beck said voice panicky.

"Relax Beck it's just a whip," I smirked.

"I don't like just a whip," he stammered as I brought it down on his thigh.

He moaned lightly and I smirked to myself. I hit him again crawling on top of him. He stirred and a tiny pleasurable noise came from his lips. I became bored with my whip after a moment and replaced it in my closet.

I crawled under my bed and moved a few things around. I found the tiny box I was looking for and pulled it out. I pulled tiny finger covers out from it. I placed the bronze edged tips over my fingers and lightly drew them over Beck's naked torso. He shivered "it kinda tickles," he commented.

I smirked "oh it won't for long." I dug my fingers into his skin and red marks began to appear. He moaned "you like pain my baby Beck," I taunted drawing my fingers down the length of his side.

"Maybe it's just the fact that it's from my sexy girlfriend who's hovering over me."

"You know what I'm not sure that's all it is," I said digging my nails deeply into his skin with their bronze tips. I instantly drew blood and Beck arched up moaning loudly.

"Shut up," he said as I climbed onto him. I licked his chest as I went down on his hard member. We both moaned and I was able to lift myself up and down on top of him.

I tightened around him the sex not lasting as long as usual. "Looks like we're both into kinky," he chuckled since my body was already worked up.

"Oh baby you always work me up," I moaned out.

We both finished and he flipped me over biting my neck. He rubbed my sides up and down while giving me a hicky. After he was done and he admired his handy work he laid next to me and pulled me into his arms. "Goodnight gorgeous," he whispered.

**AN: First I'd like to say that in my Jacuzzi chapter I totally called Beck and Jade's love for Jacuzzis shown in iParty with Victorious. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. I'm kind of running out of ideas for this so if you wanted to throw some suggestions out it'd be much appreciated. I did get one suggestion which will be in the next chapter. Also check out my forum and community (shared with ohsnapitzjess) called Moving Victorious Up. Please enter our contest. **


	19. Surprise Visit

Surprise Visit

"Wanna go back to my RV?" Beck asked.

I was lying on his naked chest my boobs pressed against him. His fingers traced circles on my back as we laid in silence. "Why what's wrong with my house?" I asked.

"Aren't your parents coming home?" he said looking up at me.

"That's true," I said getting up.

"Wait you, you don't have to get up now," Beck said sounding upset.

"Sorry you reminded me now I'm up." I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed some clothes shoving them in a bag. The next outfit I grabbed I put on. Beck grumbled and got dressed as well. He then took my bag for me and my hand and led me out to his car.

"Jade you do know you are _super_ sexy and absolutely undeniable right," Beck purred.

"Why yes, yes I do," I said. Beck pushed me back against his wall and held my hands above my head. He kissed me roughly and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I began to sweat as things started heating up. He reached his hands up my shirt and lifted it over my head. My black lacy bra was a normal for me but I felt Beck get hard anyways.

"Hey Beck I just stopped by to- woah! I'm sorry y'all," that was Andre's voice and Beck quickly pressed his body to mine covering me.

"Andre you suck!" I screamed as Beck handed me my shirt and I put it on.

"I, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I didn't know that's what you guys did in here," Andre said turning away as I put my shirt back on.

"Ok I'm changed," I said huffing unhappily.

"We'll pick it up later babe," Beck said kissing me softly.

"I'll remember that. So what did you need anyways Andre?"

"Oh I usually come over and play video games on Tuesday and-"

"Today is Wednesday," I rudely interrupted.

"Yes I know I left my game here," he said.

"Oh I'll grab it for you," Beck said as my phone rang.

"Oh hey mom," I answered. "What do you need?...Well isn't that typical…no I'm at Beck's house…my boyfriend…we've been dating for-forget it it doesn't matter…sure I'll run stuff over…k be there in 20…I have to run home first…bye mom." I hung up and sighed. "Andre why don't you stay for a bit and keep Beck company until I get back."

"Where are you going?" Beck asked me pouting.

"My dad's in the hospital and I have to run stuff down."

"Oh my god is he ok?" Beck asked.

"I don't know. It happens all the time. I'll be back soon babe," I kissed him.

"Alright, I'll miss you till then."

Beck's POV

"So do you wanna play games or something?" I asked Andre.

"Sounds good," he said but he sounded a little out of sorts.

"Andre is everything ok?" I asked throwing him a controller and sitting down on my bed.

"Well ya," he said.

"You can tell me what's up."

"I really don't think that you'd like what I'm about to tell you."

"I'm your best friend man. You can tell me anything."

Andre paused for a minute "Jade's hot," he blurted while not taking his eyes off of the game.

I looked over at him eyes wide "uh, ya I'd agree."

There was a long silence while we just sat and played. "So what have you guys done?" Andre asked.

"Uh, we've had sex," I said a little uncertain how to put that delicately.

"Well that was a little obvious but I mean…you know like anything special?"

"She showed me kinky sex last night, earlier in our relationship we had a threesome with Tori," I shrugged.

"A threesome?" Andre asked intrigued.

"Ya."

"Were you both into it?" he asked.

I looked over at him "I'll ask Jade if she's cool with it then we'll see how it goes," I said going back to the video game.

There was about a minute of silence before Andre spoke "thanks man."

Jade's POV

I walked back into the RV upset. I hate when my parents got in the way of things I was doing. I just wanted to have a normal boyfriend, have some head banging sex and keep my skeletons safely locked and chained in a closet.

As I shut the door I was quickly pushed back against it and kissed roughly. I responded to Beck immediately and tangled my hands in his hair. I pulled him closer to me and stroked his face with one hand while my other arm was behind his neck.

"Hey babe," he said breathlessly pulling away.

"What?" I whined grinding on him.

"Wanna have another threesome?"

I snarled "if you think your gonna get this," I snapped grabbing his cock and making him moan suddenly. "Inside her sickly little cunt then-"

He kissed me shutting me up in one of the better ways and pulled away stroking my face. "Babe I meant Andre," he whispered leaning his forehead on mine.

"Oh," I squeaked quietly. "Well I don't know will he even want to?"

"Well he asked me so I think he'll want to. I'll go get him I told him to wait in the bathroom until I made sure it was ok with you," Beck grinned lazily.

Jade rolled her eyes and went to lounge on the bed. Beck walked into the bathroom to get Andre and I closed my eyes. "H-Hi Jade," Andre said I opened my eyes a bit.

"Don't make this awkward," I said.

"Ya Andre just go with the flow," Beck said picking me up off the bed and slamming me against the wall. He kissed me roughly and I felt Andre come up behind me and kiss my neck tentatively. Andre was pressed against the wall now and I was pressed against him. Beck reached and took my shirt off and Andre reached around my front undoing my pants. I licked Beck's lips and reached behind me to slip my hand under Andre's waistband.

I gripped him and my eyes opened "wow Beck I can't believe you're letting Andre sleep with me," I purred.

"Why?" Beck chuckled.

"He's way bigger than you," I smirked.

"He is not," Beck rolled his eyes.

"Sure believe what you want," I said rubbing Andre. He moaned and his head fell onto my shoulder. Beck's hand went into my panties and rubbed just outside. Andre reached around front and fondled my breast roughly. I moaned between the two men and pulled Beck closer to me with the hand that wasn't in Andre's pants.

"I told you that your girlfriend was sexy," Andre moaned. Andre shot into my hand and I pushed his pants down. I then went to Beck and undid his as well. Beck slipped my panties off and he put his fingers to work fiddling inside of me.

"Lube's in the bottom drawer in the back of my nightstand," Beck said airly to Andre who I felt depart from me. I almost collapsed onto the floor as Beck brought me to my quivering end.

"Relax Jade or this is going to hurt way more than it needs to," Andre said as he slowly slid himself into my back hole.

I squeaked in pain and bit down on Beck's shoulder. Beck entered me normally and I moaned at the feeling of familiarity. The two moved in and out of me. I moaned loudly and I could barely hear either of their own moans. It was lucky that the two boys were able to coordinate themselves because I was in too much of a pleasurable mess to help them at all. Even though Andre's part came with a bit of pain it was still nice and moanworthy.

I gasped as I felt both boys cum inside of me. I collapsed and both Beck and Andre caught me and then returned my naked body to the bed.

"I'll shower first," Andre said and went off.

Beck curled up beside me and pulled me into his arms. "I saw you eye up Andre," I whispered.

"I did not," Beck said indignantly.

I rolled my eyes and snuggled into Beck's chest. "He may be bigger but you're better," I whispered.

**AN: I got this idea from an anonymous reviewer. I really like it and I hope you guys do too. So I was told Beck and Jade are a bit out of character over these next few chapters I'm going to be focusing a lot on that just to get myself in sync with that. I would like to say at first I knew they were a little OOC because it was intended to be before the show took place but I never realized it would be going on this long so I'm going to work on it now. Please be patient I promise I'll keep this thing dragging on as long as I can and as long as you guys still want it. **

**Please review and check out my forum and community: Moving Victorious Up. I have two contests open right now. One is for stories and one is for authors based on their couple stories. Go nominate anyone you love to read. **

**Next Chapter: Masturbation Situation plot: Beck and Jade learn how tortuous masturbation is when they themselves can't touch. **


	20. Masturbation Situation

Masturbation Situation

Jade's POV

I woke up on Beck's bed. I felt two arms around my waist and blinked in confusion. I saw Beck in front of me but I felt someone behind me too. Then to top it off I was naked, which was fine with Beck but who is behind me?

I sleepily rubbed my eyes and the turned around, beside me I saw Andre. I slapped him and shot out of bed, knocking Beck out too. He grumbled and looked around disoriented from the floor "what happened?" he muttered.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"What?" Beck asked rubbing his head and sitting up "Jade why are you holding the covers over you, I've seen you naked like ninety times." Beck was obviously annoyed about getting pushed out of bed.

"That!" I screeched pointing at Andre "is why I'm covering myself."

Beck peaked up over the bed and saw Andre sitting awkwardly on the bed. "Dude!" Beck yelled at Andre "I told you, you could have a threesome, which I wasn't even thrilled about. But you just can't stay the night. There are some things that are still private," Beck whispered the last part as he took my hand and led me into his lap.

My face was hard but I relaxed into Beck. "Out," I hissed. Andre quickly gathered his clothes, slapped them on and exited. "I can't believe you," I said hitting the back of Beck's head.

"I'm sorry I didn't know he would stay," Beck said nuzzling my neck.

"Ugh," I groaned and pulled from his arms.

"Oh no you don't," Beck said grabbing me and throwing me back on the bed.

I smiled up at him and he bent down and lovingly kissed me. "You're so beautiful," he whispered and stroked my side. I moaned lightly underneath him and he kissed me hard.

Beck gently removed the sheet from my body and lowered his head to my chest and took my nub in his mouth and sucked softly. I mewled lightly and my head tossed on the pillow. Beck's hand dipped low and massaged my moist core. I let out an airy moan and bucked up into his hand. His fingers dipped inside of me and just as my moans started to become loud and sexy Beck's phone went off.

"Ignore it," I muttered.

"It might be something important," Beck said.

"And it might be something stupid," I countered. "Beck no!" I whined as he abandoned me to grab his phone.

I waited for at least two minutes and his conversation didn't seem to be close to ending "who is it?" I yelled through.

He hesitated "Millie," he said.

My face contorted in anger "why are you talking to your supposed ex-girlfriend," I snapped.

"She is my ex-girlfriend," he said.

"Then why are you talking to her instead of pleasuring me?" I screamed.

"Because I thought we weren't going to be all about sex?" he snapped.

"Well not all about it but when we were in the middle of it," I said. "You know what forget it," I pulled the blanket over myself and turned over facing away from Beck.

I heard Beck talking for a while and started to get bored. Hesitantly I brought my hand up from where it rested on my naked stomach. Slowly I pinched my tender nub. I moaned lightly, it wasn't like when Beck touched me, it wasn't as intense or erotic but it was still pleasurable. I started off slowly just making circles around my nipple. But eventually I tiered of that and allowing curiosity to lead my hand down to my core. I gasped as I played with myself. My fingers traced circles on the bundle of nerves and my breathing started to get heavier.

"Jade look I'm- what are you doing?" Beck asked stopping as he saw my hand motions and heard my moans.

"Fu-ck-offfff," I trailed dipping my fingers inside myself. I screamed and my head tossed about on the pillow. I pumped my fingers in and out and curled them inside me hitting a super pleasurable spot. I screamed and didn't care as Beck pulled the covers off of me. He inhaled sharply as he watched me arch into my hand.

"Jade," he said breathe shallow "this is hot."

"I do-n't care-about-th-AT!" I said as I came on my hand.

Beck licked his lips and went to crawl on top of me but I swatted him away, "if you want your satisfaction get it the way I had to. I'm sleepy now and I don't feel like making our relationship all about sex," I snapped and with that I went to sleep.

*  
**AN: Originally I planned on having Beck jerk off too but I found this more amusing since Jade's a little snotty in it. I hope you guys liked it and tell me if you think I got the characters right. Please review I'm pretty sure next chapter will probably be about pole dancing…give me your thoughts please.**


	21. Pole Dancing

Pole Dancing

Beck's POV

Jade slowly fell to the floor twisting and turning, oh wait I'm making it sound like she's free falling haha. No Jade's dancing and she's twisting her way on down and _damn_ is it sexy. I could imagine her doing that on top of me just down again and again her leg muscles not strong enough to lift her too far back up so instead I take my hands and lift her and then slam her back down and- "Mr. Oliver!" Sikowitz calls.

"Yes sir?" I called coming out of my revere.

"What song did Miss West just do?" he questioned, I glanced at her 'Give It Up' she mouthed.

"She just did a magnificent performance of Give It Up," I said smiling at her.

"Correct and she danced like she had a pole, go Jade sit," he said ushering her towards her empty seat.

Our eyes locked in joined curiosity as he said that. A pole would be interesting. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she whispered as I opened my arm for her and she leaned in.

"I think I am," I said.

"Good two sugars," she said jokingly. I chuckled next to her and kissed her cheek.

We walked into a local strip club and rented a room, the people looked at me funny for bringing my girlfriend in with me but money was money. Jade and I went into the room and it was nice but most importantly there was a pole in the middle. We sat on the cushions that lined the floor and they were very comfortable. Beck pulled Jade close to him and kissed the top of her head.

It was weird that she had suggested visiting a strip club to learn. I mean it was definitely cheaper than lessons and considering Jade was already an excellent dancer she'd only need one lesson.

"Hey honey," a girl said walking into the room in almost nothing but a lacy navy bra and a thong.

"Hi," Jade stood up. "We're here because I want you to teach me how to pole dance," she said cutting straight to the chase.

"Oh, well that's odd. How long do you have?"

"An hour."

"Impossible," the whore said brushing her off.

"Try me," Jade challenged.

The hooker jumped on the pole and spun around using her arms to hold herself up while spreading her legs. I felt myself get hard at the sight of it and let out a breath. Jade smacked me and shot me a dirty glare and I quickly looked away.

Jade shooed the woman off of the pole and tried her own had at it. "Get these off," the girl said pulling at Jade's jeans and shirt "they'll get in the way."

Jade quickly stripped and threw her stuff to me. She stood in a black bra and pantie set. She got herself on the pole and slid down first just getting a feel for it. I was allowed to watch her go up and down on the pole which made me smirk. She was able to twist herself and wrap her legs around the pole and hold herself up. She sexily pulled her hair up and let it fall around herself as she danced to a music in her head. She pushed her bra up and her plump breasts went up as well.

"You're not bad at that," the girl commented watching Jade. "You should apply for a job here," she winked.

"Sorry I only to private shows," Jade said winking at me.

"Thank God for that I wouldn't know how to fight off all of that competition," I chuckled grabbing her down after she had gotten off the pole waiting to learn more. I pulled her onto my lap and she began to grind on my already erect member. I groaned resting my head on her back. She continued to grind on me while still watching the dancer.

I was straining hard against my jeans and after Jade had practiced a few more times our hour was up and they sent us out. When we got into the truck I took it around back and parked it again. Jade looked at me curiously but everything clicked while I pushed her down and stripped her shirt again. I cupped her breasts and my hand went down and violently assaulted her wet core. I shoved my fingers in her and while she wreithered under me she also tried to get her pants off. Her hands fumbled several times from the pleasure building up in her but she eventually got them off. This time wasn't like some of our others it was rushed and hurried. When she was close to her release on my hand I pulled out.

I chuckled as she began to cuss me out but slid as I undid my own pants. "Oh God you look so hard," she moaned pulling me down to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my neck. Her breathing was becoming more labored and I stuck my hand down and scissored her entrance quickly. She lifted her hips up to mine and somehow we were both moving so quickly and we had so much need. I shoved into her and didn't even pause. I pounded into her loving her tight core. I pulled her up closer to me and she pulled me down and kissed my neck with an open mouth. She moaned loudly as did I. We both screamed for each other and when she arched her hips up I slid my hand under her to keep her arched and close.

I buried my face in her hair and inhaled deeply as I hit her g-spot she came before I did but when she tightened around me she brought me down with her. We laid motionlessly in the car for a few minutes before either of us moved. I kissed her gently as I pulled my pants back up and drove us to my RV.

**AN: Well that's the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it I know it didn't really have that much about pole dancing and more about car sex but some of you liked the idea of pole dancing and some not so much so I did this ^.^ Hope you guys liked it please review; Also these are the ideas I had submitted please vote on which you want next and that's what it will be: **

**Toys**

**Revenge on Tori's Bed**

**Texting**

**In the Rain**

**Silent**

**Blindfolded**

**Pictures**

**Please vote guys you decide which comes next! **


	22. Toys

Toys

"Jade," Beck called climbing her stairs. "Jade your mom let me in," he said "as she was leaving," he added. "Jade?" Beck called opening her door. She laid on her bed, legs spread wide and her hand shoving something into her naked body. "Jade," he squeaked. She writhed on the bed and moaned loudly. "Jade," Beck said louder.

Jade's eyes snapped open and the blush that had already been on her face from pleasuring herself spread wider. "B-Beck?" she asked removing what Beck now noticed was a dildo from herself. "When did you get here?"

"Only a minute ago your mom let me in then left," he said scratching the back of his neck.

Jade swallowed hard "ok, ok then," Jade said not sure what else to say.

"Were you having fun?" Beck teased. Jade glared at him and turned her head away reaching mournfully for her clothes. "Why are you doing that," Beck asked pushing Jade, still naked, back onto the bed.

"You were making fun of me," Jade pouted up at him.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said kissing her neck making her squirm. "I didn't mean for you to stop," he said rubbing her breast. Jade moaned softly and leaned up kissing Beck's mouth.

"I wanna play," Jade smirked.

"Play?" Beck definitely sounded worried. His face turned slightly panicked as Jade pushed him back into her desk chair and handcuffed him to it. She pulled the buttons on his shirt open so she could see his slightly muscled chest. Beck gulped as Jade started undoing his pants. "I'm worried about what you're going to do to me," he said eyeing up his sexy naked girlfriend.

"Oh you should be," Jade said discarding Beck's pants and rubbing her hand on his boxers. Beck moaned and his head fell back over the chair. Jade went on her knees and licked his chest and kissed down his happy trail. "Up," she said motioning to his hips. He lifted himself up and Jade slid his boxers down revealing his slightly hard member. Jade kissed the tip of him and he started to get hard. Her tongue flicked out and licked the top of him. He moaned and his eyes fluttered closed. Jade took the top part of him in her mouth and he moaned hard pulling on his cuffs trying to entangle his fingers in her hair. Jade moved up and down on him drawing moans form him over and over again.

Jade took her panting mouth from Beck and straddled him. She carefully maneuvered herself to get on top of him. She allowed herself to take him in and used her legs to lift herself up and down. Beck's head fell onto Jade's shoulders and Jade moaned as she kept moving. She wrapped her arms around Beck's head pulling him close to her. She was closer to her release than he was so she came rather quickly. She panted and got off of him but Beck let out a disgruntled noise.

"Why did you stop?" he asked panicked.

"You bore me like this," Jade said smirking at him.

"Well then what are you going to do?" he asked eyeing her up.

She smirked and took the dildo she was using earlier and an evil glint crept into her eyes. "Jade," Beck said warning as she took out some lube from under her bed. She drenched the toy and walked over to Beck.

"Turn," she demanded.

"I'm not sure I really want to," Beck said worried.

"Do I look like I care?" Jade asked. "Turn," her voice was firm and Beck whined as he obeyed his girlfriend. "If you don't relax this is going to hurt like hell," Jade said amusement lining her playful voice.

"It's going to hurt anyways," Beck snapped. His outburst made Jade lose interest in his comfort and slowly work the dildo up his ass disregarding his whines. Beck was stiff and Jade sighed and kissed his neck softly helping him relax. When she could get the toy into Beck all the way she began moving it in and out. "You know what why don't we just forget this and go to dinner or something?" Beck tried.

"No I'm having fun," Jade said nipping at Beck's neck.

"I'm not," he muttered and Jade shoved her toy inside him particularly hard. "Jade!" he yelled "I'm going to crap blood after this." Jade pouted and removed her toy allowing it to soak in her bathroom sink. She went and sat on her bed pouting. "Jade," Beck called "Jade you can't just leave me tied up here! Look I'm sorry I'm not into pain or being gay but I still love you. Jade! Jade!"

Jade only chuckled and fell asleep "love you too," she whispered and she heard Beck muttering.

*  
**AN: I hope you all liked this sorry it ended kinda quick I gotta be somewhere. Also one of my friends ohsnapitzjess is taking a break from writing but she loves this story so if you want updates from me on Distraction you need to bug Jess for updates on her stories because they are amazing. So that's how it works now when she updates I update. Please review.**


	23. No More Happy Days PT1

No More Happy Days

Jade woke up in Beck's house trying to remember how she had come to be there. She looked around and then felt cold sheets on her naked body. She pulled them closer to her naked body and looked around. She wasn't in Beck's room she looked around worried and then she heard the shower in the next room. She peaked around the room and saw that it was rather large. She gasped and tears swelled in her eyes as she saw Beck sitting in the corner bloody and whipped.

"Beck," she whispered desperately. "Beck," she whispered glancing at the bathroom door.

Beck's eyes opened slowly and he looked at his gothic lover. "Hi Jade," he whispered weakly.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Don't you remember?" Beck asked as he looked at the bathroom door as well.

_Jade smiled as she and Beck drove home from school. They were planning on watching The Unborn, The Hills Have Eyes, and Saw III since Jade had seen I and II. It was going to be a horror movie night and oddly enough both were excited. They linked hands across the car and when Beck pulled into the drive-way Jade waited for him to walk around and let her out of the car. _

_They walked inside the house and Jade giggled as Beck played with her hair and kissed her cheek. They sat on the couch and fought for a moment about who should get up and put the DVDs in. Beck ended up losing and Jade remained comfortable on the couch. _

"_Hello Beck, Jade," a smirk crept over Beck's father's face. _

"_Hi dad," Beck said taking his seat next to Jade once again. _

"_What are you two crazy kids up to?"_

"_Having a movie night," Beck said slinging his arm over Jade._

"_I think we should change the plans," Beck's dad said. He came up behind Jade and ran his fingers across her cheek. Jade jerked away and Beck glared at his father pulling Jade away from him. _

"_Maybe we should have movie night at your house?" Beck said getting up and grabbing the DVD from the machine._

"_Don't touch me!" Jade snapped as Beck's dad grabbed her wrist. She struggled against him and Beck rushed over and grabbed his father's wrist attempting to pry it off Jade. _

"_Let her go!" Beck yelled before taking a swing at his father. His father dodged but then landed a hard punch in Beck's gut._

"_Beck!" Jade yelled as he fell to the floor. _

"_Let's not have any more tragedies," Beck's father whispered in Jade's ear. He rubbed his hands across her shoulders and kissed her neck lightly. Jade bit her lip and closed her eyes. _

"_Don't hurt him," Jade huffed. She clenched her teeth together and tried not to barf as Beck's dad's tongue traced over the nape of her neck. He nipped and sucked at the base and Jade clenched her eyes together tightly. _

"_Come," his father said dragging Jade up to his room by her waist. "Stay here," he said throwing her into the master bedroom and closing the door. Jade started hypervenalating and walked back and forth in the bedroom. Her eyes kept trailing to the bed where she just knew horrible things would happen._

_Jade knew she should have seen this coming. He had warned both of them that he was coming for her. She just never knew it would actually happen. _

_The door opened and Beck's dad came in dragging Beck behind him. He shoved Jade away when she came to try and help Beck. "Stay there," he said. Jade reluctantly stayed in her seat and watched as Beck's dad tied him away from the bed. _

"_Ready for some fun?" Beck's dad asked pulling Jade from the floor and throwing her onto the bed._

**AN: Sorry this has taken so long I got a job and don't have as much free time anymore. I hope you like this. Sorry it's a bit of a cliffhanger but I have a ton more stories to update. Check out my forum: Moving Victorious Up. I have some amazing contests up!**


	24. No More Happy Days PT2

No More Happy Days Part 2

"Beck," Jade sniffed. The shower was still running and Beck was still tied in the room his arms hanging exhaustingly.

"Yes my love?" he asked.

"Did he, did he rape me?" Jade's lip quivered.

Beck's eyes watered as he stared at his girlfriend who he promised to protect. He wanted so badly to go over and cradle her as realization set in. "I'm so sorry Jade."

"_PLEASE GET OFF PLEASE!" Jade screamed. But Beck's dad held her arms down and lowered his head to her breast and sucked on it. He relished in her gorgeous body and even though it was not his he was going to claim it. _

"_Dad get away from her!" Beck screamed from his place where his father had tied him up. _

"_No son she's mine."_

"_No she isn't. Jade is mine! You have mom!"_

"_Your mother is no longer…adventurous in the bedroom. Jade however, her body is gorgeous and I'm sure she'll be a _wonderful_ fuck."_

_Beck fought against his restraints as his father lowered his head to snap at Jade's neck. He bit until her drew blood and Jade screamed in pain. She kicked and thrashed but Beck's dad had a monstrous grip on her wrists and held her firm. _

_He took Jade's arms and shoved them above her head. He undid his pants with his free hands and kicked them off. He dragged Jade's head down to his crotch and she arched her neck as far away as possible. When he became fixated on trying to get Jade to blow him she took her hands out of his grasp and hit his head. He winced in pain but before she got another good blow on him he grabbed her arm and twisted it back behind her. She screamed in agony as he took handcuffs from a drawer and chained her hands behind her then used another set to chain those to the bed. What was this guy a cop? How many handcuffs did he need?_

"_You don't want to suck me off?" he asked voice rough as he once again tried to get Jade to take his cock into her mouth. _

"_Why would I want to?" Jade spat._

"_Fine," Beck's dad said "suck him off then," Jade stared at Beck eyes wide and Beck stared back. _

"_Dad are you kidding me?" Beck asked. _

"_Go for it."_

"_I'll be standing right here watching you two." _

"_Dad you've got to be jo- oh," Beck moaned as Jade undid his pants and licked just above his boxers quickly shutting him up. Beck leaned heavily on his restraints and Jade slowly took all of him into her mouth. Behind her she heard the disgusting sound of his dad moaning while jerking off. _

_Jade licked up Beck slowly knowing when she got him to cum their time would be over and she would have to return to his father's disgusting clutches again. Jade had never given such a long blowjob and Beck looked like he was about to cry from prolonged pleasure. _

_Jade nearly sliced Beck's penis in half when his dad grabbed her hips from behind and hoisted them in the air. Jade controlled herself though and spared Beck's most beloved limb. Tears slid down her cheeks as Beck's dad slid his own favorite limb inside Jade. _

_He slammed into her and Jade tried to keep her mind busy on giving Beck pleasure. When Beck's dad realized that Jade was giving Beck more attention than him and that her mouth was already dripping from his seed he tore her from Beck. Jade screamed as she was tossed on the bed then violated by him. _

"Jade," Beck called to her.

"I, I," Jade didn't get to finish before vomit boiled up inside her and overflowed onto the master bedroom's carpet.

**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter sorry it took so long. Also I'm looking for someone to adopt my It Might Be Perfect series so if you want it please message me. Please review! **


	25. Must Get Out

Must Get Out

Jade suddenly realized that while Beck was restrained she was not. She jumped off the bed and rushed over to him, still naked. She was trying to untie the rope or wire or whatever it was as quickly as possible and she ended up slipping a few times. Beck was watching her anxiety filled as well. Both their heads snapped towards the bathroom as the water stopped.

Jade inhaled deeply before going right back to trying to free Beck. "Run," he whispered to her.

She glared down at him "don't you dare say it, don't even think it," she threatened.

"Leave me," he said against her command. She slapped him and went back to freeing him.

Right as the door opened to the bathroom Jade got the restraints undone. Beck clamored to his feet and Jade ran to the bathroom door slamming it again grabbing Beck only two more seconds to get out. Jade followed quickly and Beck grabbed her hand. He tossed his jacket back to her, Jade struggled with getting it on and Beck grabbed her hand pulling her quickly. "Get in," he said throwing her towards the truck. She went in on the passenger side and soon Beck's dad emerged from the house but Beck was in the truck and he gunned it.

"Where are we going?" Jade asked her voice strong but tears slipped down her face.

"I don't know baby," Beck grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry," he said "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop it."

"Beck please," Jade said not wanting to deal with it. "Just don't ok?"

Beck nodded "let's go to your house for now. Your parents won't be home right now right?"

"No they're out," Jade said. The two arrived at her house and went up to her room. Jade grabbed her suitcases and stuffed some of her favorite clothes into them.

"Jade what are you doing?" Beck asked.

"I can't stay here Beck," she said facing him. "I get raped at my house I get raped at yours, I can't live like that babe."

Beck cupped her face and kissed her hard. She kissed back and slowly he laid her down on the bed. His hands stroked her sides gently and kissed her neck. "I'll get you somewhere safe my angel."

"Together?" she asked arching up into his touch.

"Always," he said kissing her lips again.

"Claim me," she whispered pulling his head into his neck. Beck didn't need any more coaxing. He pushed his jacket off her body and soaked in her beauty once again. His hands flew over Jade's body and touched her sweetly. She groaned as she recognized his touch as his, her lover, and not a rapist. She arched into him and he pinched her nipple between his fingers. Her mewlings drove Beck crazy and he got hard rather quickly.

He slipped his fingers into Jade just enough to confirm that she was wet and ready for him. He undid his pants and Jade removed his shirt. He pushed into Jade and she moaned happily. She arched her back into him and he nuzzled his face into her neck.

He kissed and nipped as he slowly pleasured her, making love, not having sex. He slowly pushed into her and Jade felt her inner walls give to accommodate him again and again. Her head tossed back and forth on the pillow and arched into Beck. "Jade," Beck suddenly moaned.

"Hm?" she asked not caring too much about what he had to say.

"We need to stop, no condom."

"Fuck it," Jade said flipping him over and bring her own hips up and down on him. She pounded down and down harder and harder.

"Jade," Beck moaned this time in pleasure. She moaned and groaned for him and they finished. His seed warming her inner walls. Her juices soaking his member.

Jade panted and laid down onto Beck's chest before slowly getting up. "My parents will be home soon and I want to be gone."

She threw the rest of her stuff in a bag and grabbed a hallowed out book where she stashed some cash. "I need to make a call," Beck said.

"Who?" Jade asked pulling on some clothes.

"Andre," Beck said calling. "Hey man I need you to go and grab some stuff from my house." Beck rattled off a few particular items and then hung up. "We're going to meet Andre at his house in half an hour babe."

"Ok," she said grabbing her two suitcases. "Help me?"

"Of course," Beck grabbed her suitcases and put them into the back of his truck. "I love you," Beck said stroking her hand.

"Love you too," she admitted and she got into the passenger side waiting to go to Andre's. Beck went into the driver's side and he headed to Andre's. Both Beck and Jade were surprised to see Beck's trailer sitting in Andre's driveway.

"What did you do?" Beck asked giving Andre an odd man hug.

"Brought your home. I figured you guys were leaving so you know, thought I'd let you bring home with you."

"Thanks man," Beck said. Jade nodded her thanks.

"Where you guys off to?"

"Maybe New York," Jade said and Beck looked at her with interest not being clued in himself.

"Why New York?" Andre asked.

"Broadway."

Andre hugged both Beck and Jade and then they both left.

**AN: This may be the end everyone…I dunno I was just thinking and this seems like a great place to end it. I'm thinking of maybe doing another Bade M story but we'll have to see. Review please and let me know what you think. Should I continue this on the road? Hm let me know!**


End file.
